Nin's at Hogwarts
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura end up going to Hogwarts for Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. HarryPotter Crossover! Good Itachi! Smart Naru! SASUNARU!, HarryDraco, Yaoi, boyxboy, Yaoi, more paring inside.
1. To Hogwarts

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter!**_

_**Warning: This is a Sasunaru or narusasu idk yet. If you don't like it DON'T READ! Other pairings are Itachikyuu, KakaIru, HarryDraco, MioneRon, SakuLee, Hope you enjoy it and please review. Thanks.

* * *

  
**_

"English"//_"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**letters**_

The Japanese and English things doesn't take effect until they meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

* * *

_**Nin's at Hogwarts Chapter 1

* * *

  
**_

Uchiha Sasuke sat panting in the grass. He had just finished training by himself, seeing that he couldn't find Naruto anywhere. Even when he went to ask Tsunade where he might have been, she just told him it was a secret. _Why must everything be a secret from me! He's my fucking team mate for Christ sake! He's been avoiding me ever since he got back with Jiraiya and even before that. He still can't be mad about the whole Orochimaru thing can he? Sakura has forgiven me already. Yet, she doesn't want to marry me anymore, which is a slight bonus. It's been three years, why doesn't he just forgive me. I came back for him… _Lost in his train of thought Sasuke didn't hear the Anbu captain come up behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Anbu said in a monotone voice as if he was bored. Sasuke jumped when the sudden voice brought him back to reality. Sasuke turned to see the legendary fox masked Anbu dressed in the regular Anbu attire staring down at him. The Anbu had bushy golden hair that didn't looked brushed and stuck in places gravity should have pulled down. The hair was familiar but he couldn't place it. He had on a pair of black pants that looked tight, but Sasuke knew when he moved they wouldn't look like it. His undershirt was black and looked like really soft material. Overtop of the shirt was a black vest that was only meant for safety. The getup was new this year, usually Anbu members wore dark brown cloaks and that was it. Though they still have the cloaks now, but they wear them over the new outfits.

"Yes." Sasuke finally answered the man who was now grinning underneath his mask.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you." Before Sasuke could ask why Tsunade wanted him the Anbu disappeared from sight, using a teleport technique. Sasuke snorted before getting up and running to the Hokage's office. It took a few minutes, since the tower where the Hokage's office was, was on the other side of the village. Once there Sasuke took note that Sakura and Kakashi were both there, along with the Anbu who had informed him. After Tsunade looked them once over, making sure everyone was there, before saying anything.

"Thank you for coming I have a mission for you four. This is an A-class mission, but could very well turn to S-class." Tsunade said, but was faced with two confused faces.

"What about Naruto, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke and Sakura asked in unison. Tsunade's eyes flicked over to the fox Anbu in the room, who didn't move an inch then, back to the three who were staring at her for an answer. Neither noticed the flick of the eyes, she was that good at concealing it. Tsunade sighed before answering the question.

"Naruto can't join you on this mission." Tsunade lied.

"WHAT!" Yelled Sakura who was thinking: _if it was even a potential dangerous mission Naruto would be the first one here! _Tsunade held her hand up at her student. Sakura was silenced immediately, as if a switch had been hit and it muted the pink haired girl.

"Now this mission will be a year long." Tsunade tried to continue, but knowing she would still be interrupted.

"What!" It was now Sasuke's turn to yell. _A whole year on a mission without Naruto? _Again Tsunade raised her, hand he calmed down.

"Now onto the mission details. Since Naruto cannot come, a member of Anbu will accompany you. But, since the mission demands it, I will have to promote both of you from, Anbu in training, to full members of the Anbu class." Sakura smiled big time and even jumped a few times. Sasuke couldn't believe what was going on, they had just started training and now they are Anbu all for one mission.

"If I may Tsunade?" Sasuke questioned her, who nodded for him to continue. "Why us, I'm not saying that it isn't great to be Anbu, I've worked very hard, as well as Sakura, but aren't there other people that are better suited for the job? Like Shikamaru for instance." Sasuke wondered.

"Yes you are right. But when I asked the Anbu captain what team he wanted, he insisted that it be you guys." Tsunade answered him in a calm voice. Sasuke and Sakura looked over to their now captain, who only nodded in agreement. No words, just a brief nod to let them know it was the truth. "Beside you guys are just as good as any of the Anbu, maybe even greater. And Kakashi, well he's already been an Anbu before and still does side Anbu missions when he doesn't have one with you guys. You all have worked together in some way or another so this will be perfect for your first Anbu mission." Tsunade persuaded.

"No. I'm sorry but I can't take this mission." Sasuke said and then went to leave, but Sakura grabbed him. Tsunade sighed; _this is going to be troublesome… OH great now I'm being to sound like Shikamaru._

"Why?" Sakura asked, she thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. Sasuke sighed.

"Because what will Naruto do if his team took a mission without him. He'll be stuck as a Jouin and be doing nothing for a whole year." Sasuke said to Sakura only. The Anbu tensed a bit before giving a soft sigh, neither Sasuke nor Sakura noticed him though. Kakashi turned to Tsunade whose eyes were softened and she nodded to Kakashi. Sakura understood what Sasuke meant, she was hesitant, but before she could say anything the Fox Anbu stepped forward.

"You will go Uchiha." Sasuke turned, as did Sakura, to ague his point but before either could say a word, they noticed the Fox was undoing his mask and continued to speak. "I didn't go through all the trouble to ask you to be promoted to Anbu for you to disappoint me." As he lowered his mask, two large bright blue eyes stared at the two not gapping new Anbu members.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura half stuttered half yelled. Sasuke just settled for staring. Naruto could only meekly smile at both of their reactions. Both Kakashi and Tsunade smiled at each other, than to their students.

"No wait. You can't be the fox." Naruto frowned. "I mean the fox was the youngest Anbu yet. You weren't even in the academy when the fox became Anbu." Sakura stated. Naruto's face became sad, which startled Sasuke and Sakura.

"I was holding back the whole time. The third had asked me to go back and pull up a mask. The villagers weren't and still aren't ready for me. They only see me as the nine tails. Please don't hate me for it. It was pretty much a mission I had and couldn't give out to anyone." Naruto started to feel his eyes water up at the thought of his team mates hating him. Tsunade stepped in when she saw this.

"Naruto's right if the villagers were to find out that he was or is fox, they would only fear him and hate him more. Sasuke you didn't see or hear anything, but after Naruto brought you back, the villagers wanted to punish Naruto for you leaving like that. They blamed him for the reason you wanted to leave, because he's the container of the nine tails. " Sasuke felt rage run though him. "The only ones who knew Naruto was Anbu was the last Hokage, and then I found out by reading his profile, Kakashi who just recently found out himself, and I think Shikamaru may have an idea, but I'm not sure."

"I don't hate you Naruto." Sasuke stated and then he looked to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"We could never hate you Naruto. You're our teammate and friend." She finished. Naruto smiled warmly at both of them. Sakura gave him a back breaking hug and Sasuke just gave Naruto a quick, but simple, smile that left Naruto speechless for a few minutes. Sasuke rarely smiled, even for him.

"Now back to the mission, like I said you all will be going in as Anbu, and will be guarding, so, there is no need to reveal who you are. You will be going to…" Tsunade got interrupted again which was seriously starting to piss her off a little.

"I can't go." Stated Kakashi, who seemed to back away from Tsunade's death glare he was receiving. But he stood firmly on his refusal.

"Why?" Sakura questioned. Naruto turned to look at him then slapped his hand to his head.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Kakashi I forgot." Naruto said. Kakashi smiled, at least it seemed like it, you could never really tell with Kakashi's mask and all.

"It's okay Naruto. You've had a lot going on lately." Naruto only nodded.

"You can go. I'll just get someone else. Have fun." Naruto winked at him and then went to look in the file cabinet for someone who was available.

"Thank you Naruto and I'll see you guys later then." Kakashi said. He then did a few hand signs and was gone. Sasuke and Sakura just stared, not sure what was going on anymore. They were still processing Naruto being the Fox Anbu.

"Naruto I think the only person who is available at this minute, is the one who just came back from a long term mission." Naruto tensed and shot a quick glance at Sasuke then back to Tsunade. Sasuke didn't notice.

"No, he won't work. He hasn't told a certain person he's back yet and explained a few minor details. If he had listened to me to begin with, then I would call on him in, but since he didn't, I can't." Naruto said as he flipped through the files shaking his head. Tsunade snorted and gave a small shake of her head. A few minutes later, both Naruto and Tsunade straightened and turned for the door. Just in time for it to band fully open and someone to step in.

"Tsunade I heard you're sending my brother on a yearlong mission! I haven't even talked…" The person stopped and back up some when he saw who was in the room. Naruto slapped his head again. Tsunade just settled for a slight amused chuckle. Sakura clutched her fist and Sasuke's eyes widened a mile. That's when it happened, Sasuke took off at his brother who stood in the door way, but before he got there he felt his feet go out from under him and a hand on the back of his neck. He fell face forward to the ground and groaned in pain. It happened too fast for him to be able to do anything about it.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed Sakura's voice from behind him.

"YEAH NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Came a harsh scream dipped in venom from the boy who was pinned to the ground under Naruto.

"Calm down and think racially Sasuke. You've trained and yet you still let your anger get to you." Said Naruto in a calm voice that seemed to have worked somewhat because the tension in Sasuke's body lessened for half a second.

"Naruto, you do know that this is the man who killed my clan right?" Questioned Sasuke in an icy tone, which sent shivers up Sakura's back. Naruto though, seemed unaffected; all he did was look up at Itachi with an angry face.

"I guess I shouldn't have barged in like that." Itachi admitted more to Naruto more than anyone else.

"Really now, what would give you that idea!" Naruto sarcastically said. "I thought I told you to go and talk to him when you got back!" Sakura was now confused and sat down in an empty chair and rubbed at her temples. Too much was happening too fast, it seemed like a year ago she had been sitting at home drinking tea. Sasuke just glared at Itachi with anger.

"Yeah I know. It just never seemed the right time. I mean, how do you walk to you're younger brother, who hates you and wants to kill you, then tell him that you're back and didn't kill you're clan?" Itachi asked and looked down to Sasuke, who now had confused clearly written on his face. Naruto looked down to Sasuke as well since he had felt some of the tension leave and not come back this time.

"If I let you up, will you stay calm enough to let us explain to you what's going on?" Naruto questioned and got a nod as an answer. Naruto released Sasuke and helped him up and into a chair. Itachi leaned back on the now closed doors and Naruto sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"Well?" Asked Sasuke, Naruto nodded to Itachi. It was not his place to fill him in on Itachi's secret, if it had been, Naruto would have told Sasuke the moment he found out.

"Well, you see when the clan was wiped out by 'me'. I had just gotten back from a mission and was in the Hokage's office when I heard shouts saying that Itachi had killed the Uchiha clan. I snuck into the shadows as someone came into the room and told the third that the whole Uchiha clan had been killed except Sasuke by Itachi. After he had left the third asked me if I wanted to clear my name, I told him no. I knew we needed someone in Akatsuki, and I had a good feeling whoever had attacked the clan, had been from that organization. So, I joined Akaksuki to find out everything I needed to know. It was not the only reason I joined though, they had been asking too many questions about the jenjurikins. I found out that it was Orochimaru and his partner who had killed off our clan. When I joined though, Orochimaru quit soon afterwards." Itachi said. Sasuke took it in. It was something Orochimaru would do. Kill off the clan to put brother against brother and have the one who wanted revenge come to him in seek of power. But something wasn't right.

"Then how did they torture me? Then you give me the same vision the time we met when you and that blue guy were after Naruto?" Sasuke asked then glance at Naruto who flinched a little at the thought of torture.

"It was a high level Genjutsu, mixed with memory and time duration. Orochimaru's good with the time duration thing. Then, when I met up with you, I just pulled that memory out again and used it. I had to be heartless on you because I was already under suspicion since I would disappear every now and then to give a mission report to Naruto. I couldn't mess up and fail my mission, if I had, then everything would have been for not. I had just hoped that you could forgive me one day, when I came back." Itachi answered. Sasuke looked over to Naruto who nodded to reassure him it was the truth.

"I have a question?" Sakura spoke up and everyone turned to look at her, which made her blush a little then regained herself. "Why was or is Naruto the one you go to? I mean I know he's Anbu captain and everything but shouldn't the Hokage be the one doing that? It seems like a very top priority mission." Sakura looked at Tsunade who looked away sheepishly.

"I was also very surprised to see Naruto there when I went to report. At first I didn't think he was it, but it turned out to be him. It seems the Hokage's been giving Naruto some of her duty work such as mission reports and other things." Naruto again nodded. Sasuke seemed to accept this and nodded to show it, but it would be a little weird still. His entire life had been nothing but gaining power to kill Itachi. Learning that had been all for nothing felt like something had just been ripped out.

"Okay now back to the reason I was here. Why are you sending Sasuke away for a year? You knew I wanted to spend time with him!" Itachi glared at Tsunade who pointed to Naruto like a child. Naruto chuckled before turning to see the death glare was targeted to him, instead of the Hokage.

"You can come if you want." Naruto said. It was that or wait until Shikamaru got back from his mission. And that would take too long.

"What?" Both Uchiha's said and glared. Naruto laughed a bit at them.

"Wow, I always knew you two were a like. Anyway, Kakashi couldn't come because of… private matters that I'm not allowed to say. So, I need someone else for this mission and I know you just got back, and it's a year in a foreign country, but Sasuke's coming and if you want to spend time with him that's the only way you're going to." Naruto debated, no more like declared to the older Uchiha. _There's no way I'm spending another year without Sasuke! Wait what?_

**Got a thing for the Uchiha huh kit? **

_Shut up! I do not!_

**Denial kit, I still would love to see the older… **

_OH god please shut up! I don't need to hear this today! Go back to sleep you old fox!_

When Naruto didn't hear a response he turned his attention back to the stunned Uchiha's. Sasuke had a slight blush and Itachi was smirking. Naruto hated getting a smirk response from Itachi, it meant the guy found him amusing. Naruto didn't want Itachi finding him amusing right now.

"What? He's the only one who is available, and I can rely on for this mission, and so are you. So are you coming or what?" Naruto questioned Itachi who smirked even more. Sasuke's blush seemed to lighten a bit, but Sakura still noticed it and gave a small smile.

"Yes. It seems I have no choice." Itachi said. He turned his attention to Tsunade who was pulling a box full of different items. Out of the box she pulled a single scroll and handed it to Naruto, who read it out loud.

_**Dear Tsunade-sama,**_

_**I'm sorry to hear my old friend has passed away. I should come and visit sometime soon to pay my respects, but sadly I cannot get away from anything at this moment. I am willing pay as much as needed for four of your best ninja. They will be guarding my school Hogwarts of Witch Craft and Wizardry and a special boy named Harry Potter. This mission may end up becoming dangerous, because of the most powerful dark wizard of this time is targeting my school and Harry. I thank you for accepting this mission, even though it's something you and you're village knows little about. That is why I have put together more information for those who you have picked. The way they will get here is by a port key, it is in the shape of a boot that was included in the material that I have sent by owl. Tomorrow at midnight (your time not ours) have them touch the port key and they will be sent to the Leaky Cauldron. There Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will be waiting, they will help them get to and on the train, so they can get to the school. The Weasley's will also introduce them to Harry Potter. I have four earrings that will allow the four you pick to speak and understand English; they will still be able to speak in Japanese if necessary. Thank you again. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

After Naruto finished reading the scroll he handed it to Itachi who reread it and passed it along. Naruto on the other hand pulled out four scrolls and the earrings, then handed one to each.

"These will fill you in on the mission at hand. There is also a layout of the school in there as well. We will keep our Anbu masks on at all times around the students and most of the teachers. Now I want you to leave, read up on what the mission is, and then report back here by midnight tomorrow all packed and ready to go. Make sure you put that earring on and not lose it." Naruto stood and walked over to two boxes and gave Sasuke, and Sakura one. "These are your Anbu uniform. Sakura you are an eagle, and Sasuke a black cat. Itachi I hope you still have your Anbu uniform." Itachi nodded, while Sasuke and Sakura stared at the demanding and serious Naruto. It was strange, but in a way comforting to know he can be serious. Naruto smiled at the three of them as they all stood and headed for the door.

"Just to tell you Sasuke, Sakura, I can still be a prankster and loud when I want to be. Not all of the Naruto you knew was a façade." Naruto gave them a foxy grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke with his things for the mission.

"You three, may I talk to you for a minute please." Tsunade asked before they left. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi all turned to her and were surprised by the seriousness of her face. You don't see that very often, and when you do, it's a scary thing.

"I know he's you're captain, and higher rank then you, but treat him as an equal. Don't start treating him differently just because you know now, that's what he's afraid of. Plus he's right; when he gets bored he'll start to mess with people. Watch him and keep yourselves safe from any danger." The three of them nodded then left wordlessly. Outside the two Uchiha's gave their goodbyes to Sakura who was going to tell Lee that she wouldn't see him for a year.

"Good luck with that one Sakura." Was what Sasuke had said to her before heading for the Uchiha mansion. Itachi close behind him. It was odd to have Itachi so close and not want to hurt him.

Scene Break

"So…" Itachi asked when they had entered the Uchiha mansion.

"So, what?" Sasuke muttered. Itachi leaned forward to become eye level with his brother.

"Do you like Naru?" Itachi asked and got his answer when he saw the pink blush cross his checks, and black eyes glanced off to the side.

"N-no! I-I don't like N-Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and started to walk away. He mentally smacked himself for stuttering.

"Then why are you stuttering? Uchiha's never stutter, nor do they blush like a school girl." Itachi moved away from a vase being thrown his way.

"I don't blush like a school girl damn it!" Sasuke stormed up the steps and slammed his door. Sasuke slid down onto the floor and hugged his knees. Everything was happening to fast. Naruto the fox, then being on a mission with him for a year Sasuke could understand. Then finding out his brother is innocent, and it was really that snake bastard that Sasuke was going to leave Naruto for that had killed his clan, he could comprehend somewhat. Now, his brother coming on the same mission to be with him for a whole year and pretending nothing happened got to Sasuke a little. Sasuke could feel the room start to spin and become dark. He tried to stop it, passing out was what weak people did. Uchiha's weren't weak, but he couldn't stop it. The last thing his mind registered was his check hitting the softness of his blue plush carpet.

* * *

When Sasuke awoke, he was laying in his bed. There was a bright light in his eyes coming from outside. He turned to see that it was six in the morning the next day. He rubbed his head and sat up.

"Ya' know, you scared me." Sasuke jumped at the voice and glance over to see his brother in the doorway with a worried expression. "Next time you go to pass out, you should warm me, I came in to ask if you wanted food and found you passed out, on the floor no less."

"Hn" Was all that the young Uchiha said and let his eyes trace the blanket.

"I had Sakura come over and check on you. She said you're fine, but Naruto was pretty worried and stayed up the whole night until I told him to sleep, he ended up crashing on the couch." Sasuke blushed deep and looked up to see the amused expression on his brother's face this time.

"I'm just kidding with you, I knew you were alright. Just a lot of things happened last night, right?" Sasuke scowled before he pushed the blankets off. He got out of bed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door hard behind him. Itachi winced and then smirked. He walked back down the hallway and into the kitchen, where a blonde sat at the table with worry written all over his face.

"He's fine. But you should leave, unless you want him to know you spent almost all of last night up worrying about him." Itachi said. Naruto looked up at him and blushed slightly before nodding.

"Thank you. Come and get me before you guys head over to Baa-Chan's." Itachi nodded as he watched Naruto do a few quick hand signs then he was gone. Itachi shook his head a bit at the blond, before moving through the kitchen. Sasuke had to be hungry, so, Itachi took the time to fix the guy some breakfast.

* * *

Naruto got home quickly, he still hadn't packed and spent last night reading through the stuff that Dumbledore had given them, while watching over Sasuke. _I still can't believe he passed out like that. It worries me. _Naruto slowly made his way over and packed what he needed for the mission. He ended up using three large duffle bags, and a small back pack. With everything in order and set near his door, Naruto made his way into his bedroom and crashed onto the bed. His face it the pillows and that was the last thing he remembered. His mind barley registered that there where knocks at his door, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Naruto slowly got up and rubbed at his sleep encrusted eyes. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the eldest Uchiha smirking at him. Naruto let him in and walked back into his room.

"Let me get dressed, then we'll leave." Naruto called to Itachi.

"Take a shower Naruto. We still have a while. I knew you would sleep all day, seeing how you didn't sleep at all last night." Itachi called from the living room where he sat on the blonde's futon.

"Okay." Naruto's hyper mode started to kick in as he turned the shower on. Cold was what met his body and woke him the rest of the way up. He quickly finished his shower, pulled the Anbu uniform on, grabbed his mask, and walked back into the living room.

"Did you get any sleep last night or today Tachi?" Naruto called as he made his way into the living room. Itachi just 'Hn' then walked outside, one of Naruto's duffle bags in his hands. Naruto shook his head. _I take that as a no. Seeing as he's Mr. Grumpy._ The blond grabbed the rest of his things and pulled them onto his shoulders, before making his way out of the apartment. He made sure the door was locked behind him before jogging to catch up with the Uchiha. The guy was pretty quick when he wanted to be.

**Yes, but a hot Mr. Grumpy.**

_Kyuu please don't start on how hot Itachi is. When we get to Hogwarts, I'll let you out and you can go and ravish Itachi all you want, okay?_

**Now who's Mr. Grumpy? **

_Got to sleep! _Naruto felt his eye twitch a bit at the fox; they had gotten to Hokage's office already though. Kyuubi made one last comment, but Naruto ignored the fox and made his way up the stairs and into the office. Tsunade sat behind her desk. Both Sasuke and Sakura stood in front of the desk, their Anbu outfits on and the mask on top of their head. Itachi stepped into line, as did Naruto. All four had bags over their shoulders, Naruto gave Itachi a small glare for have stolen his duffle bag. He wasn't weak, but Naruto knew Itachi just liked to mess with him.

"Just don't mess with the student's too much, okay. If anything happens send me a scroll through summons. I want mission reports every week, and don't forget to not reveal your name or this country. Otherwise, have some fun; this is new for you guys, so enjoy it as much as possible. Now grab a hold of the boot." The four of them slid their masks down; Itachi had to tie his weasel mask in the back and then held the boot tight.

"Try and stay out of danger. I want all four of you back here in one year. Good luck." Tsunade said just before they all felt as if their whole body was being pulled through a glass tube.

* * *

When everything came into view, they were all standing in what looked like a pub. It had tables with not many people around and a bar. There was a lady with red hair, that sat in one of the chairs, along with another red headed male who sat next her. Their hands were inner twinned together. The girl's eyes almost pop when she glanced up at them and a word escaped her lips, but then she looked more carefully and gave a small smile.

"You must be the four guards that were to show up here sometime soon, right?" The woman spoke first. Naruto stepped up to the table and bowed his head.

"Yes that's us. You can call me Fox, and the others Cat, Eagle, and Weasel." Naruto spoke and pointed to each person in order that he named off, each bowed their heads in greetings. The woman and man stood up together.

"I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur Weasley." Naruto shook her hand.

"You may call us Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Weasley said to Naruto as he shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Naruto said back. After the greetings were over, Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together and smiled at the four of them.

"Well we have to wait for the children to get back here, which will be soon. Then we can head off to the train. For now, let's all sit down and relax." The four exchanged glances before taking their seats.

"Mrs. Weasley. Who did you think we were when you first saw us?" Sakura asked the lady.

"Ah yes you probably don't know. Death Eaters, they are subordinates to you-know-who." They all nodded knowing who she was talking about, since it was one of the things Dumbledore had mentioned.

"So, why do you guys where masks?" Mr. Weasley asked out of curiosity. It was Itachi who spoke up first. Naruto let them ask and answer the questions; he took the time to see their surroundings, as did Sasuke. It wasn't often they got to travel so far, and by a boot!

"It's part of our custom, and the masks show what rank you are. It also enables the enemy or anyone who we wish, not to know our true identity." Mr. Weasley nodded.

"Well most muggle's aren't use to seeing four strange clothed people walking around in masks." Mr. Weasley commented. Naruto nodded his head.

"_We'll use Henge until we get on the train." _Naruto said in Japanese which fascinated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The rest of them nodded, made a few quick hand signs, and then a puff of smoke came around them. When it cleared, it revealed the four different people. Naruto's hair once bright blond hair was now a dark brown and his sky blue eyes were now amber. His whisker marks were gone as well, the skin where the marks should have been, was just smooth pale skin. He wore black cargo pants with a red short sleeve shirt, and a black light unbuttoned jacket. Sasuke removed the blue tint from his hair and turned his eyes to a medium blue shade. He wore blue pants with tennis shoes and a black long-sleeved shirt. Sakura's pink hair was now brown with matching eyes, she had on a pink and white dress that came past her knee's and brown boots with a black trench over top of it. Itachi's hair was the same at Sasuke's, but longer he also added glasses to cover his eyes. His eyes were a brown and blue mix. He had on blue jeans with a white muscle shirt and a light brown jacket over top. The two adults stared wide eyed at what had just happened.

"This isn't what we really look like, it's just an illusion, for what did you call them... muggles." Naruto said, even though he knew they were gapping at how they had transformed without a potion or wand.

"How? Without a potion or wand, all you did was something with your hands!" Mrs. Weasley stated. She looked impressed though, as did her husband.

"Where we are from that's simple, we draw our chakra from our bodies while you draw your chakra into a wand and are able to cast spells." Naruto explained, even though it was still amazing, they stopped gapping as soon as six other people came up to the table. They stared at the four of them before starting their greetings.

"Hi I'm Fred." "I'm George Weasley." "Or is it the other way around?" Two tall red head boys roughly a year older than three of them both spoke at the same time. _Pranksters. _All four thought. Naruto gave a small grin; at least he knew he'd have some fun.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Another red head said. He hair was long and wavy, but pulled back into a low pony tail. She was short compared to everyone in the area, but she didn't seem to care or notice. She gave all four of them a smile, but still confusion was clearly on her face, as well as all the new people.

"I'm Ron." His hair was short, curly, and the same shade of red the other four had. All four of them had green eyes to go with the hair, and the four Anbu knew they were related. It wasn't hard to notice it anyways.

"I'm Hermione Granger." A curly haired brunet girl said. She had the look of determination on her face. A smart one all four Anbu notice, Sakura usually had that face on all the time. The last one who had come up to the table, looked them over a few times before adjusting his glasses.

"I'm Harry Potter." All four of them narrowed their eyes and got a better look at the boy they were there to protect. _No wonder he needs protecting he looks weak. _Thought all four of them simultaneously, before Naruto stood up. Naruto didn't say their names nor did he pay attention to them. Since Naruto didn't pay attention to them neither did any of the others.

"Okay. Well children they will be going with you to Hogwarts." Mr. Weasley spoke up trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Are they students?" Hermione asked and eyed them curiously.

"No Hermione, they are guards." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry looked shocked and looked them over once again. _Nothing seems so special about these guys. They look like plain old muggles. _Harry thought.

"Anyway, we should be going." Mr. Weasley said before walking the group out of the pub and into a car. The ride wasn't anything interesting besides the fascination of the four guards of what a car was. When they got into the station and down to platform 9 ¾ the four guards immediately noticed the magic or chakra on the wall. Or they didn't notice it as much as feel the chakra emitting from the wall. They watched as Fred, George, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley enter the wall and disappear. Soon Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered as well.

"Okay on three. One, two, three." They all walked through and found themselves staring up at a red train. The horn blew and they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waving towards them. The four guards moved over to them and entered the train.

"Be save and please keep them save." They waved goodbye and the four of them moved inside the train. They quickly found the compartment that held Ron, Hermione, and Harry along with another. They entered and sat down across from the others.

"_Can we release it now?" _Sakura asked seemingly irritated by the dress she had on. Naruto nodded in agreement and then a puff of smoke erupted in the compartment. They could hear the other's coughing until it passed and then they gasped.

"Death Eaters!" The other boy said.

"No Neville, their masks are different and uniform is also." Hermione pointed out to the boy, who was having a hard time breathing. Neville shook his head and regained his breath. Harry on the other hand was surprised.

"So, what do you look like?" Harry asked.

"That's for you to find out, if you ever do." Itachi answered. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Bloody hell, you scared me." Ron who was still finding it hard to breath gasped out. Naruto chuckled slightly as Sakura patted Ron's back to get him to breath.

"Sorry about that." She said to him. Ron blushed and nodded. Hermione turned away and looked out the window. The train ride was really uneventful after that, Sasuke fell asleep on Naruto and vice versa. Sakura and Itachi kept glancing over at them, and Hermione, Ron, Harry, and unknown boy kept staring at the four ninja's.

* * *

"You should wake them up, we'll be there soon. I'm going to go change." Hermione said as she left the compartment.

"Hey wake up." Sakura pushed Naruto a little. Blue eyes blinked and stared up at her through the slits in the mask.

"Hermione says we're going to be there soon, and the boys still have to change into their clothes." Naruto nodded and Sakura stepped out of the compartment as well. Harry, Ron, and Neville started to change as Naruto woke up Sasuke, who was still leaned on his shoulder. He hesitated for a second then shoved him. Sasuke suddenly found himself on the floor, he looked up to see Naruto trying hard not to laugh.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke got up and sat back down on the seat. Naruto shrugged before answering.

"We're almost there, so, you needed to wake up."

"So you push me off the seat?" Again Naruto just gave him a shrug. Sasuke glared at him and them mumbled under his breath.

Harry and Ron we're laughing slightly, they had changed and were now listing to the two guards fight. Neville tripped on his robe and went flying to the ground, he braised himself for the fall, but nothing happened. He looked up to see a weasel mask staring at him.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked. Neville nodded slightly, masks freaked him out. Itachi helped him to his feet and sat him back down.

"Thank you." Neville found himself saying.

"You're welcome." Once Sakura had come back in and Hermione too, the train stopped and they could hear everyone trying to get off the train at once. Harry and Ron were having trouble with their luggage so Sasuke and Naruto carried them off the train and into the carriage without a second thought. It surprised Harry that they were able to carry everything, including their own stuff, without breaking a sweat. When the last carriage pulled up to them, Harry freaked out by the skeleton horse that pulled it. When Hermione and Ron tried to convince Harry there was nothing there, Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all said they saw it too. It was a girl named Luna had explained that they were Trestles, and can only be seen by those who have seen death. Through the entire ride, Harry stared at them, wondering what kind of death they had seen before. As Hogwarts came into view the guards gasped at how wonderful it looked. The ride wasn't long and soon they found themselves in front of the school. A lady that had brown hair that was pulled up into a bun on top of her head stood in front of the steps leading up to the front entrance. She stopped the guards and hurried to them.

"Welcome I'm Minerva McGonagall. If you will follow me and the rest of the first years we can introduce you with them." Naruto bowed his head in greeting, and then nodded. They quickly followed her and she told them to wait outside the door until Professor Dumbledore called their names. After the hat had sung, and the first years had been sorted into the houses, Dumbledore stood at the front and started his speech.

"To the first years Welcome, to the others welcome back. We have a few new people joining us this year, first is your DADA teacher, Professor Umbrige from the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore was interrupted by the pink frog like women who made a comment about the dark wizard not being back and another long speech that most of the students had toned out. Then Dumbledore spoke up again, brining the half asleep students back to awareness.

"Thank you Professor Umbrige. Now as many of you have seen them on the train, we have four new guards this year. They should not be messed with, for if they think of you as a threat to them or the school they will not hesitate to attack. May I introduce the captain of the four?" Naruto walked in and down the hall. Naruto walked up to Dumbledore and bowed his head in greetings.

"It's wonderful to see you again Dumbledore." Naruto said with a smooth voice. Dumbledore's small eyes twinkled a bit as a large smile spread onto his face.

"As to you, you sure have grown haven't you?" Dumbledore replied. "When Hokage-sama told me, I was relieved that someone I knew was coming to look after my school and my students." Naruto chuckled before turning around to face the students.

"It's great to be back at Hogwarts, although the last time I walked these halls I was only six. Anyways, let me introduce you to my squad, I will not be revealing our true names, so you will have to go by the nicknames. I'm Fox, and then there is Cat, Weasel, and Eagle." The three of them walked down the rows of tables in the order Naruto called them, and then right next to Naruto, they each gave a bow as well. "We will guard the school and you students as well as the teachers. Please treat us with respect and we will treat you with respect as well." The four of them retreated to the wall behind the table full of teachers, as Dumbledore once again stood to face his students.

"Now we eat. Enjoy!" With a wave of his wand food was along the tables. The students dug in and kept glancing at the guards who were not eating. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura each let their eyes map out the entire room, and most of the student's faces. Before long, they would know everyone who sat in the room eating, by their face. They also took the time to look over the teachers as well. Each noted that Umbrige didn't look too happy that Dumbledore had hired them, since she was glaring dagger at them after every bit she took.

* * *

Once everyone was done eating and retreated to their rooms for the night, Dumbledore walked through the halls with the four guards behind him. He stopped at a painting with a small woman at a table reading. She looked up at Dumbledore and smiled.

"What bring you here today, Professor Dumbledore?" She questioned her voice was soft and smooth, almost seductive.

"Ah Marian, it has been awhile hasn't it. Would you mind housing four guards for the year?" Dumbledore asked. The girl became very hyper.

"Yes that would be just fine. What will the password be?" She asked in a high voice. Dumbledore looked back at Naruto. Naruto looked to his three companies.

"_Konoha" _He said to the painting she nodded and opened. Once everyone entered Dumbledore sat on the couch.

"This room is the closest to the Gryffindor rooms. There are four rooms for you to pick from. Also I will have elves send up food to you during the morning and dinner. Lunch you can go and get on your own from the dining hall. Enjoy yourselves as much as you can. And again thank you for accepting this mission." Dumbledore stood and Naruto took off his mask as did everyone else.

"It's a pleasure to be back here. Although it does look like you're school is smaller than the last time." Naruto laughed and gave Dumbledore a smile.

"I don't think it is my school that has shrunk; I think it's you who have grown Naruto. Although I still think you are too young to be an Anbu." Dumbledore chuckled then left. Everyone picked a room and sat their stuff inside then came back to the main room.

"So how are we going to do this?" Sakura asked as she was trying to figure something out.

"One person must be inside and outside at all times during the day. At night two people will take the shifts while the other two can stay in the room if they want, the two people on shift will patrol outside and inside, they can stay together or split up. If you want to train or at night when you need sleep, use a clone to keep your post. Another person will have to trail Harry and his friends who seem to get into the most trouble. We will alternate so you won't have the same position either all day or the next day. I don't want you becoming too bored with this mission." Naruto explained as he sat down next to Sasuke.

"Okay so what about the last person during the day?" Sakura asked who had positioned herself against the wall. Itachi had chosen the chair.

"Well the last person will alternate. Walk through the class rooms; follow students who look like they're up to no good. I also want to point out that we all need to keep an eye on that Umbrige person, she looked like she was up to something, so the fourth person can keep an eye on her as well. Understand?" Naruto said.

"Well then who is at what post for tonight?" Sasuke asked he turned himself so he could see Naruto.

"Well seeing as Sasuke and I fell asleep on the train, we'll take the night shift until we get tired, then I'll make clones. Tomorrow I'll trail after Harry, Sakura I want you inside, Itachi outside you two can switch every now and then if you want to, and Sasuke will alternate. If you want to take a break or need to rest or just want to train, find Sasuke and he'll take over or if he wants to train with you. Is that fair?" Everyone nodded. Sakura stretched and yawned.

"Alright well then, I'm going to sleep, goodnight everyone." She said as she walked to her room.

"Goodnight!" They said in unison. Naruto stood and put his mask on again.

"Alright let's go Sasuke." Naruto said as he went out into the hallway.

"Have fun Sasuke." Itachi said. The older Uchiha gave a wink to his younger brother then a chuckle and retreating to his room before Sasuke had a chance to throw something at his head again. Sasuke blushed, slipped his mask on as well, and walked out behind Naruto.

"I didn't know you fell asleep also." Sasuke said to Naruto as they walked the halls.

"Well you pass out on my shoulder and since I couldn't move I fell asleep too." Naruto answered.

"Oh." Sasuke was thankful for his mask, because he was blushing for finding out he had moved to Naruto's shoulder and slept. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke and thought he saw a tint of pink on his ears but it quickly faded.

"Wait how did you sleep?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"On you Teme." Naruto said clearly.

"Alright let's go dobe." Naruto hadn't even noticed that they had stopped. He looked at Sasuke who was already a few feet away, Naruto jogged up to him.

"Why am I still dobe when I'm a higher rank then you?" Although Naruto was happy cause he had thought that Sasuke was going to start acting differently around him.

"No matter what rank you are you're still m-a dobe to me." Sasuke had almost slipped and said my dobe instead. Sasuke only hoped that Naruto didn't catch it.

"Teme." Naruto shot forward and laughed. Sasuke gave a sigh of relief and shot forward after Naruto. He slowed down when he saw him talking to one of the teachers. The teacher wasn't very tall; he had black shoulder length hair and an ungodly large nose. Sasuke caught up and heard the ending of the conversation.

"I don't care if Dumbledore hired you guys, if you don't use a wand and use weapons then you will be useless against the dark wizard." Snape sneered at Naruto.

"Well you should be telling this to Dumbledore, not me. I'm here do to a job and I will, and no one will stop me, not even a big nosed teacher such as you." Naruto sneered right back. Snape pulled his wand out and pointed it at Naruto's head.

"You know it's not nice to point things at the people who are here to protect you. Like Dumbledore said, if we think of you as a threat, then we will attack you." Sasuke said as he appeared behind Snape. Snape looked at the two before lowering his wand and passing Naruto.

"You know, this is going to be fun, if I get to mess with him." Naruto said when Snape was out of hearing distance then walked forward again. Sasuke smiled although no one could see him and followed Naruto. Sasuke was really starting to love this mask of his. After that, the night went uneventful. They were currently sitting outside on one of the towers and it was getting pretty late.

"Alright let's head in. We need sleep." Naruto said as he yawned. Sasuke chuckled.

"Yeah, come on." They made their clones and then headed off to bed. When they got there, they noticed it was only three in the morning. They then retreated to each of their rooms and let their clones do all the work.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 end**_

* * *

_**Okay, so I changed and went over this. It's been a long time, and I know. Those that reread my stuff, I bet you'll notice the few changes. Not much, but I tried to add as much detail as I could without having to split the chapter into two because of it being so long. O.O Thank you all for reviews, and keep them coming. **_

_**-Kat**_


	2. Kyuubi, Draco, and a kiss?

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Harry!**_

_**Warning: Yaoi if you don't like it DON'T READ!!!!! Paring are on the first page!

* * *

  
**_

"English"//_"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**letters

* * *

  
**_

_**Nin's at Hogwarts Chapter 2

* * *

  
**_

Morning came early to Harry, who had woken up from another one of his nightmares. He looked around to see that Ron was still asleep, and then saw that is was only 5 in the morning. Harry kicked off the covers and made his way around the room to change. He went down into the dining hall and grabbed something to eat. He hadn't seen any of the guards on his way down and even in the hall they weren't there. Once coming out of the dining hall, he heard two voices that seemed to be arguing about something. He snuck up and eavesdropped on them.

"Do you think we should have woken up them up?" The girl called Eagle asked the Weasel masked man.

"No, let them sleep for a few more hours." Itachi answered.

"But isn't it Fox's job today to watch over that Potter kid?" Sakura asked making sure to use the nicknames. _Great Dumbledore has then watching over me all day! _Harry thought.

"Yeah, but you can keep an eye on him while he's inside and then I will if he goes outside. That is until class's starts."

"Okay. So, when do want to wake them?"

"I'm sure my brother will wake him up. He set his alarm for sometime soon."

"Okay." There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the Weasel mask guy was gone. Harry's eyes widened a mile in its place. _How can he appearate like that in the school?_

"Enjoy the show?" Came a voice from behind Harry, he jumped and turned around to see an eagle mask looking at him. They were roughly the same height, Harry was just a tad bit taller, but looking at the mask and the green eyes that were barely visible, he felt like an insect.

"How?" Harry asked still stunned.

"Well, we both knew you were there because you're not that sneaky, and I got behind you because you're too slow." Sakura answered. Harry nodded before turning around and walking up to the Gryffindor chambers. Sakura made a clone and henged it to a small bug that followed Harry.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…**_

Came the sound of Sasuke's alarm clock. He reluctantly pushed off his blankets and hit the off button on the damned thing. He pulled on his Anbu uniform as quickly as he could. It was strange to be wearing it. After putting it on he walked to his door only to find a note tapped to it.

_**Dear Brother,**_

_**Naruto is still sleeping, at least he should be. Anyway, wake him up please. Have a nice day, come and find me whenever you want to spar.**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Itachi**_

_**P.S. DON'T MOLEST NARUTO WHILE HE'S ASLEEP!**_

Sasuke crumbled up the letter and tossed it in the fire place before going to Naruto's room. He didn't need Naruto finding it somehow, and then have to explain the p.s. part of it. He knocked on the dobe's door and when he got no answer, he just opened the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered slightly. He so didn't want to see Naruto in his boxers; he might just molest the boy. He walked over to find Naruto still sleeping soundly. Sasuke sat on the end of the bed and debated whether or not to get him back for pushing him awake on the train. Deciding against the idea of flipping the mattress, he just nudged Naruto instead. Sasuke was sure he'd get a change to get back at him another time.

"Naruto time to wake- oaf." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pulled him down into the bed with him, and snuggled up against him. Sasuke could feel a problem start as Naruto pulled him closer. This was exactly what he was afraid of. The p.s. at the end of the note might not have been all a joke after all.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to pry the boy off of him.

"_Mum_ _Sasuke." _Sasuke stopped struggling when he heard his name being called. _Is he having a dream about me? _Sasuke stopped to think about it, which probably wasn't a good thing. It just made him wonder what kind of dream it was. Naruto's eyes suddenly fluttered open to see a flustered, wide eyed, Sasuke in his arms. Naruto bottled off the bed, landing on his ass, and hitting his head on the stand next to him as he tried to stand up.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled at the poor boy, who was trying hard not to laugh, but didn't succeed and fell over on the bed holding his stomach. Naruto gasped and threw his hands over his mouth.

"Sasuke's laughing, OH MY GOD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Naruto screamed and ran frantic around the room, and then hid under the bed. Sasuke, who had stopped laughing by now, popped his head under the bed.

"Dobe, what are you doing under there?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me that Teme!" Naruto yelled as he got out from under his bed.

"You laughed." Naruto stated once he settled on the end of the bed. Sasuke shrugged and got up.

"Whatever, get dressed, we're on a mission oh mighty captain." Sasuke said, but before he got out of the room he was tackled to the ground by Naruto.

"Don't mock me Sasuke-teme." Naruto growled at Sasuke, who was trying hard not to kiss the hell out of the blond who lay on top of him. Sasuke glanced at the clock and thanked it.

"You do know Harry is going to class soon, right? You were the one who assigned yourself to him." Sasuke said with more jealousy in it then intended.

**By god kit, I think he's jealous!**

_Shut up Kyuu, he wouldn't be jealous._

**Ask him.**

_NO._

**Fine, hey let me out, you promised yesterday that I could see Itachi!**

Naruto got off of Sasuke with a sigh and did a few hand signs. Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering what the sigh and signs were about. There was a puff of smoke and standing beside Naruto was another person. He was taller than Naruto and had shoulder length fire red hair. His eyes were silted slightly, and he had on black jeans with a red dress shirt and white tennis shoes. He had pale skin and was very handsome.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, he looked to Naruto who rolled his eyes and walked away.

"There you're out. Now go and bother your beloved Itachi." Naruto called as he tossed the man an Anbu mask. It was one of the lower rank Anbu, so it was red and white with swirls.

"Thanks Kit. Bye Sasuke." The man said and gave Sasuke a wink before using a teleport technique. Sasuke stood up after a few minutes and looked at Naruto, who had changed into his Anbu outfit and held his mask.

"Who was that?" Naruto turned to Sasuke with a serious face.

"That was Kyuubi. He has a thing for you brother, and I was getting sick of him complaining about not being able to see him lately. So I brought him out." Naruto walked out of his room and into the kitchen, where his breakfast was waiting for him.

"Wait, what do you mean you brought him out? How is that possible?" Sasuke asked as he sat across from Naruto and grabbed his food as well.

"Well, we have been working on this jutsu for a while now. We figured it out about a year ago. I pretty much gave Kyuubi a human body and transferred his mind into it. I'm still connected to him through our mind, but he can no longer see what I'm doing, and I can't see what he's doing. If I need to talk to him I just call him in my mind and he can hear me." Naruto gulped his milk and shoved some eggs into his mouth. Sasuke seemed a little unsure about it.

"Won't he cause havoc around the school and kill everyone?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, no, Kyuubi had a good reason for attacking the village. He was looking for the man that killed his brother. He didn't mean to kill so many of our kin. It just happened like that, and then he was sealed inside of me. So, he got a better look at human's living their lives. Although, sometimes he doesn't care from how the villager's treat me." Naruto explain then got up and put his dishes in the sink. Sasuke followed and they walked back into the main room.

"So, Kyuubi has a thing for my brother?" Sasuke asked when he slid his mask on.

"Yeah, it gets annoying because he won't shut up and keeps talking about him, not to mention the mental images he gives me. Now that he's back for good, it's been nonstop. I packed an extra mask so no one would know." Naruto slid his mask on and then he and Sasuke walked out of their room and went to find Harry.

"Does my brother know Kyuubi has a thing for him?" Sasuke asked as they walked down the hall towards potions where Harry had his first class.

"Nope, has no clue, well at least Kyuu hasn't said anything to him about it." Naruto said then added. "Although, I do think you're bother has a thing for Kyuu as well." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond. The fact that Itachi had any interest in another male made him wonder about the clan. Then the thought was wiped away, there was no need to think about it. Not now anyways.

"Well, here we are. I'll see you later then right?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Doesn't that Professor Snape teach this class?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, sure does. This'll be fun." Naruto said before he opened the doors and then shut them behind him. Sasuke could hear the "What are you doing here?" from the teacher, before he left Naruto to mess with him.

_**

* * *

  
**_

"I'm just wondering around." Naruto said before seating himself in an empty seat in the back.

"Pretend I'm not even here, Professor." Snape looked pissed and gave a look at Naruto that was usually saved for Harry. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He listened to the conversations that were around him, but one stuck out to him.

"How can Dumbledore think that mere smuggles can protect the school? Right Draco?" Came a question from someone close to a blonde, wearing a syltherin uniform. The boy Draco turned his attention and nodded in agreement.

"You think maybe we should scare him? Maybe throw a potion at him or something?" Another boy asked.

"Crabbe I'm sure he would see it coming." Draco said back.

"No, he wouldn't, I can clearly see that he's not even looking at us." The boy Crabbe complained.

"Fine, do what you want." Draco spat and looked up at Snape who was giving directions to what their assignment for the week was. Naruto quickly flipped out a Kunai and threw it a crossed the room almost nicking Crabbe on the check. Crabbe's eyes widened a mile and everyone in the room screamed. Snape turned and glared at Naruto.

"Don't think about throwing things at me Crabbe." Naruto said then yawned.

"I don't know who you think you are, but in my class-" Snape went to say.

"Yes, your right, this is your class and if I'm correct Crabbe is in your house. Maybe you should talk to them about throwing things at people who wouldn't think twice about killing them." Naruto stood and walked out of the class room. Naruto leaned on the wall and waited for Harry to walk out.

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Did you see that, he could have hurt someone?" Hermione said as they walked out of the room. Harry was on one side of her, while Ron was on the other.

"Ah, but I didn't, if I wanted to I could have." Naruto said as he fell in step with the golden trio.

"Bloody hell! Stop scaring me all the time!" Ron whined. Naruto laughed and patted Ron on the back.

"Sorry about that one Ron, so, Harry where to next?" Naruto asked. Harry looked up at Naruto.

"Oh Divination." Harry said before starting up the steps. He wasn't happy about being followed around all day, Naruto knew it. But, sadly, Harry didn't have any say in it.

"Divination? You mean like future telling and stuff." Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's a bunch of rubbish if you ask me. I'll see you later than Harry, Ron. Bye... Ummm… Fox!" Hermione said. Naruto nodded to Hermione as she left down another hallway. Naruto chuckled slightly under his breath.

"So are you following me around all day long?" Harry asked. Naruto could tell he already knew, but of course he had to ask anyways.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it was asked from Dumbledore that someone keep an eye on you. I don't want to hide from you, so I'll stay in your sight as long as you stay in mine. The others may keep their selves hidden and not talk to you. Especially Cat, he won't talk to you at all. Unless he has a question and even then he'll try and keep it within himself. He has a big ego." Naruto laughed at the thought and kept walking.

"Not a big problem." They entered the class room. Ron and Harry took their seats, while Naruto rested in the back once again. The class was about to begin as Draco stepped into the room, he spotted Naruto and stepped over to him.

"Do you think we could talk later on?" Draco whispered and Naruto looked up at him. He studied Draco carefully, he was pale, paler than even Sasuke, he looked a little shaky and like he hadn't gotten enough sleep lately. It was odd, because Naruto hadn't really noticed earlier.

"Sure of course Draco. How about lunch, met me in the dining hall and we'll talk." Naruto answered Draco seemed to sigh with relief and then found his way to a table.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Time flew by and Naruto followed Harry from class to class. When he passed Sasuke in the hallway between one of the classes, the blond pulled the Uchiha to the side to talk to him about lunch. Naruto let Harry and Ron head to the next class, while he took the time to talk to the other.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I need you to watch Harry during lunch for me." Naruto said with a serious face.

"Why, what's going on?" Sasuke became worried; Naruto pulled him farther away from anybody who could be eavesdropping.

"Nothing, it's just that Draco kid wanted to talk with me. He seemed pretty desperate, so I told him to meet me at lunch and we would talk. That being said, I need someone to watch after Harry long enough for me to talk with him." Sasuke nodded feeling a bit of Jealousy inside of him.

"Good, now I have to sit through yet another boring class." Naruto laughed then walked into the class room not even noticing the jealous vibe coming off of Sasuke.

Lunch came quickly and Naruto sat in the dining hall waiting for Draco to arrive. Naruto soon spotted Draco from a crossed the hall slightly waving at him to follow. He sighed and followed reluctantly. They twisted and turned through the hallways and ended up outside. They sat there in silence, as Draco paced deciding whether or not to say something.

"If you're not going to speak, I have do get back to duty." Naruto said becoming impatient. Draco turned, there was desperate in his eyes.

"NO!" He yelled then lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. I think I'm going mad here. Please I need your help. Please." He sounded desperate as well, he then curled into a ball and leaned against the wall. Naruto ran his hand through his hair before walking over and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Draco flinched visibly and raised his head.

"I can't help unless you tell me what the problem is." Draco relaxed and slipped his hair back again.

"My father he's a." He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper. "A Death Eater. He and you-know-who has been telling me to do…" He shook his head.

"Telling you to do what." Naruto sat down and faced Draco, who seemed like he was going to burst into tears any minute.

"To.. K…Kill Ha." Naruto frowned; Draco took a deep breath and looked up at Naruto.

"He wants me to capture Harry so he can kill him." Naruto's eyes widened but Draco continued. "I can't, I… think I… like him. So, the Death Eater's have been at my throat ever since the end of last year, telling me to do it and my father has too." Draco couldn't hold back and tears stained his face. Naruto sighed _this is getting to troublesome. … SHIKAMARU! _And off in Konoha a brunet boy sneezed as he was looking up at the sky.

"Listen, I'll help, but I'm going to have to talk to my squad to see what we can do. Also I'll have to go to Dumbledore. I won't reveal that you like Harry, but this is a serious problem, you should have gone to Dumbledore in the first place." Naruto said as he helped Draco up, he handed him something to wipe his eyes with.

"Thank you. I know. It's just that it's hard." Naruto nodded.

"I know it's hard, but sometimes you have to do it. Thank you for telling me, I promise I will help you." Draco nodded his thank you and they started back inside.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sasuke sat at the Gryffindor table reading and trying to block out what the three were talking about. Mostly because they were talking about that Draco guy and Sasuke didn't want to hear about him. With an annoyed look on his face, Sasuke continued to read. Though neither Harry, Hermione, or Ron could see the annoyance Sasuke was giving off.

"I mean did you see Draco this morning, he was acting weird. He hasn't said anything to us at all. Not that I'm complaining, but there was no 'Potter' Or anything like that. Even on the train he didn't come and find us to insult us." Harry said to his friends.

"Yeah I noticed too. He's gotten pale also, and today in potions he wasn't his nasty self. I'm sure if he was he would have gone along with what Crabbe was going to do to Fox." Hermione said then looked at Sasuke.

"Speaking of Fox, where is he? Didn't he say he was following Harry all day today?" Hermione asked Sasuke who looked up at her.

"He had something he had to do." Sasuke said in a jealous tone then looked back down at his book. _Why the hell would he go and talk to Draco?_

"Umm Okay." She said then turned back to Harry. Sasuke tried desperately to tune out the three talking. He also tried to ignore his brother who just happened to walk into the dining hall and toward them. He sat down next to Sasuke and leaned in to talk to him.

"_I just saw Naruto talking with some blonde kid outside. Know anything about it." _Itachi asked and got the other's attention by talking in a native tongue. Sasuke looked up at his brother and activated his Sharingan. _Clone_

"_The kid's name is Draco and he needed to talk to Naruto about something. I don't know what nor do I care. Also, where is Kyuubi?" _Sasuke said and Itachi chuckled.

"_You still in denial and Kyuubi is with me, I made a clone to come and ask you if you knew. We are watching them right now." _Itachi chuckled again and Sasuke glared.

"I'm not in denial! And I don't know, so you can leave now." Sasuke hissed and stabbed his brother's leg with a fork and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Itachi smirked as he felt his clone come back.

"Sasuke doesn't know why Naruto is talking to the kid." Itachi said to Kyuubi as he leaned down and got a better look at Naruto and Draco. "He isn't half bad looking either. You don't think Naruto's moved on, do you?" He turned his attention to Kyuubi.

"No, that's impossible. I lived inside him for years, there is no way he could move on that fast. Besides from what I can tell, the kid down there is crying. Something's up." Itachi nodded.

"Maybe you should ask. I would jump down and find out why, but that kid might freak out on me." Itachi said and Kyuubi nodded and closed his eyes.

**Naruto is everything okay?**

_No, not really, but I'll talk to everyone about it tonight. You know if you're going to spy, you should be more careful. I noticed you guys when we first came outside. _

**Leave it to you to figure us out. You know Itachi says that Sasuke seems irritated about something. **

_When is he not irritated at something?_

**This is true, but Itachi says he seems more pissed today for some reason any clue on why that might be. **Naruto thought for a minute before answering.

_Nope, not a clue, I'll talk to him. _

**Alright kit, talk to you later than.** Naruto didn't answer back because he noticed Draco turned towards him.

"Well, thank you." Draco said before he left down the opposite hallway. _Maybe I should trail him. _Naruto made a clone real quick and henged it into a bug and watched it go off after Draco before taking off towards the dining hall. Naruto wondered the whole way there, why Sasuke was irritated. He didn't seem off or anything earlier. With a frown, Naruto continued to head for the dining hall.

_**

* * *

  
**_

After Sasuke had destroyed Itachi's clone the three wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Listen for the last time . . . It wasn't anything." Sasuke sneered at the three, who got the hint and went back to what they were talking about. Sasuke sighed in relief and soon regretted it because he saw Sakura coming into the room and straight over to him.

"Can I sit?" She asked as her eye's flicked over to the three. Sasuke nodded and she complied.

"Where's Fox?" She asked once she got as comfortable as she could.

"_With that Draco kid, he needed to talk to Naruto about something and before you ask, I don't know what it's about." _Sasuke sneered. He was getting tired of saying it.

"_Jealous much." _Sakura stated and could feel the glare on her. A smile found its way onto her face. She loved getting stuff out of Sasuke, even if it was a glare. The guy didn't show enough emotion for her.

"_Why would I be jealous?" _Sasuke asked and Sakura chuckled before answering.

"_Because Naruto is talking to another guy. Stop denying it Sasuke." _Sakura said

"_Who said I'm denying anything?" _Sasuke said. Sakura went to say something, but saw Naruto enter the dining hall so she waved him over.

_I wonder what Sakura and Sasuke are talking about? _Naruto thought as he made his way over to his friends and sat down on the other side of Sasuke.

"Hey, are you okay? Weasel said you seem, I don't know, more emo than usual." Naruto said with a laugh. Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm fine." Sasuke got up and left the room. Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked out loud.

"He's jealous Fox." Sakura decided to say, Naruto perked up.

"Jealous?" Naruto questioned her. Sakura nodded. "Why?"

"You volunteered to watch Harry today. Then you go and talk with another guy." Sakura told him.

"Yeah, he did sound jealous when we asked where you were at." Hermione pitched in.

"Maybe you should go and talk to him." Sakura added.

"But I have to watch…"

"I'll do it. Don't worry I'll take care of everything. Go and talk to him." Sakura pushed him.

"What am I going to say?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Go tell him why Draco wanted to talk to you in the first place." Sakura said then pushed him again.

"Alright, Alright, I'm going." Naruto said then took off out of the room. Sakura sat back down and looked at her charge. All three of them were staring at her. She blinked.

"What?" She asked.

"Fox went and talked with Draco?" Harry asked. He felt a little jealous himself, but wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah I don't know why." Sakura said then turned her attention onto the book Sasuke forgot. _History of Hogwarts? Why the hell is he reading that? _She flipped through the pages before placing the book back down and turned to the three who stood up.

"Classes." Harry told her and she stood as well.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Damn it where did he go! _Naruto was franticly searching for Sasuke through the schools hallways. He had checked their room, and a lot of other area's he would think Sasuke was, but no sign of the raven as of yet. He was on the seventh floor and just about to walk down a hallway when a door appeared, and someone grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him inside. Naruto turned around to see an unmasked Sasuke. The door shut and Naruto pulled his mask of and dropped it on the ground. The room was amazing it was just an open field, with a small pond in the center and a few trees here and there. Everything seemed unreal, and Naruto wondered if this was an illusion. But from the smell, Naruto knew it was real, or as real as it was going to get. It certainly was odd.

"Something like this is in Hogwarts. How did you find it Sasuke?" Naruto was now eyeing the room and then turned to see Sasuke leaned up against the wall where the door was.

"Why aren't you looking after Harry?" Sasuke sneered at Naruto, who glared back at him.

"Alright, what the hell is you're problem?" Naruto demanded.

"I don't have a problem, dobe." Sasuke said. In a flash Naruto had Sasuke pinned up against the door. Sasuke just stared at him. Naruto was quicker, that was for sure.

"Don't dobe me teme! If I didn't know you better, I'd say you jealous? Are you jealous because I'm you're captain?" Naruto asked, he released his grip on the Uchiha when he said the last statement. Sasuke stared at him not knowing what to say.

"Forget it." Naruto said and went to turn away, but was stopped by the grip on his wrist. Naruto turned only to meet pale lips with his own. Naruto's eyes widened then closed slowly. The kiss was sweet and soft. Sasuke's lips were softer than they looked. For a few minutes they both stayed like that, lips locked together. It was Sasuke who gently pulled away, staring into Naruto's half lid blue eyes.

"You're right, I'm jealous, but it's not because of that. I'm jealous because I don't get to see or talk to you much." Sasuke said then leaned in and kissed him again. Naruto's hand's rested on Sasuke's waist and Sasuke had one hand twisted in his golden hair, while the other one on his scared checks. Sasuke licked the other's bottom lip and was aloud entrance. He explored and memorized the alien area in his mind. They pulled away reluctantly and stared into each other's eyes while panting from the lack of air.

"I didn't know you…" Naruto trailed off when Sasuke placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Well, now you do." Sasuke said when he pulled away. Naruto pulled out of the embrace and sat on the grass with a serious face. Sasuke frown but followed staring at the other.

"The reason I went to talk with Draco is because of his father." Sasuke raised an eyebrow for Naruto to continue. "He's a suspect in being a Death Eater. At least that's what Harry says. Anyway, Draco confessed to me that his father was indeed a Death Eater, and Voldermort wanted Draco to capture Harry and bring Harry to him. Draco likes Harry, and can't do this, so, he came to me since we are guards for this school and Harry." Naruto finished and Sasuke felt like kicking himself for being so foolish.

"I'm sorry I got jealous. We're on a mission and I lost track of that." Sasuke said and looked down at the ground. He felt two warm hands pull him into an embrace.

"It's okay, I'm glad you got jealous." Naruto whispered in his ear then lifted his chin and kissed him again.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Okay, so I went over this. I didn't really have to do much. It took me less time than the first chapter. I realized it's not as long, but oh well. I did add a few things, but nothing too noticeable. If you're reading this for the first time, then ignore that. Hehe. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. If you find any errors, please inform me. In a review or you can PM me with the chapter and line the grammar mistake is in. Thank you!**_

_**-Kat**_


	3. A boyfriend and a Stranger

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!**_

_**Warning: boyxboy if no likely DON'T read it. This is a NARUSASU! not a NaruSaku, not a NaruItach, not a NaruHarry! Forget about any other parings with Naruto or Sasuke you think this is because well it's not this is a NARUSASU ONLY! Also other parings are ItachiKyuu, HarryDraco, RonHerimone, SakuLee, Ext.**_

_**Enjoy Chapter 3!!

* * *

  
**_

"English"//"_Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**letters**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry was now sitting at a table in the Gryffindor cambers, with Ron and Hermione. Hermione –big surprise- was reading a book, Ron was staring at the wall, and Harry looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Why would Draco go to Fox?" Harry asked out loud causing the two to look at him. Harry had been struggling with it since Sakura said it. He just couldn't figure it out on his own and since both Hermione and Ron was his best friends, who better to ask?

"I don't know Harry, but whatever it was isn't good. Draco wouldn't just go and talk to a muggle if he didn't need to." Hermione said.

"Unless it's a joke and Draco is plotting something." Ron pitched in. Hermione hit him upside the head.

"He's not one to plot things, he does them without thinking." Hermione told Ron as he nursed his head.

"You're mean Mione." Ron said as he still nursed his head. Hermione's eyes rolled at him.

"And you're immature." She said then looked back to her book.

"You know, Harry, it sounds as if you're, I don't know…" Ron began but couldn't find the right words. Or he was trying not to find them.

"Jealous." Hermione finished, still not looking up from her book, and Ron nodded. Harry looked at them with wide eyes. Hermione's eyes slid from her book to Harry, while Ron stared at him, waiting for a response.

"You're kidding right? Really guy's... me and Draco?" Harry said sarcastically, but to him he knew he didn't mean it, he had long gotten over the fact that he found him attractive. They may be his best friends, but he certainly wasn't going to tell them that he found another man attractive. He was already branded as a liar, being gay wasn't very well looked at either. Hermione and Ron seemed to think about it before they began to laugh.

"Yeah, I would love to see the look on his father's face!" Ron blurted out loud. Everyone laughed at that thought and Sakura who was listening to their conversation gave a small chuckle as well. She then began to think about what Sasuke and Naruto's father's faces would have looked like, when they found out they liked each other.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura turned to see Itachi walking next to her.

"Nothing, just listening to Harry and them talking, that's all. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I can't seem to find Cat; do you have any idea where he might be?" Itachi asked. Sakura smiled under her mask. Itachi's eyebrows rose, when he could tell she was smiling.

"Cat's with Fox, at least I hope Fox found him." The smile faded. Itachi chuckled a little before nodding.

"Okay, I'll just talk to him later than. Bye Eagle." Itachi nodded to her before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura knew it was a clone. She gave a small sigh when a group of students stood there gawking at the place the Itachi clone had been, Sakura quickly walked by them. She wasn't up for twenty questions today.

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Sasuke." Naruto moaned, before pulling Sasuke away from his already love marked neck. Sasuke gave him a confused frown. He didn't like having to stop; he wanted to continue to mark up the tan skin. It'd been going through his head ever since he'd given into the fact that he liked the blond.

"We have to get back to the mission. We can't stay here making out all day." Naruto pleaded, though he certainly didn't want to stop anymore than Sasuke did. Sasuke smiled before he reached for both their masks and tossed Naruto's to him. Naruto was the boss, if the blond said stop, he was going to stop. Besides, he was right, they had a mission, and they didn't have night shift tonight. Itachi and Sakura did. He smirked slightly.

"Alright, but tonight you're sleeping in my room." Sasuke said, as he pulled Naruto up off the ground.

"Deal." Naruto said eagerly as he slipped his mask on, Sasuke doing the same. His smirk widening at the thought of Naruto's body next to his, it'd keep him going for the rest of the day. Naruto didn't know what he was getting himself in for, but right now he couldn't think of that, now could he? They hurried out of the room and ran right into Kyuubi. He was leaning on the wall across the hallway, as if waiting for the two to walk out of the room that was invisible. Naruto didn't seem too surprised by it though, so, Sasuke figured that it was some weird thing between them. Nothing to get too deep into at the moment, later Sasuke told himself.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Kyuubi said in a calm voice, but tried to keep his laughter contained. Naruto groaned before pushing past the demon. Kyuubi gasped and followed his container, and Sasuke followed wordlessly.

"You know, I called for you tons of times. How come you didn't talk to me?" Kyuubi asked eagerly. Sasuke wondered if Naruto heard Kyuubi call for him. They were 'busy' and Naruto didn't seem to be distracted by anything other than Sasuke's mouth.

"Busy." Was all that Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled, filling in the words around the one Naruto gave him. Sasuke didn't like Kyuubi chuckling, it sounded odd coming from a supposed demon.

**Doing naughty things with Sasuke, now Naruto, we're on a mission. **Kyuubi scowled inside and outside of Naruto's head. Naruto froze and turned around quickly, forcing Kyuubi to stop and Sasuke to almost run into the demon. Sasuke would have, if he wasn't as good as he was. Kyuubi smirked when he saw the red on Naruto's ears.

"_Oh, so I was right!"_ Kyuubi jumped in glee and Sasuke looked at Naruto, who growled and stomped off without a word. Kyuubi turned to Sasuke, and he could have sworn he saw a glint in Kyuubi's eyes through his mask. That alone made Sasuke back up a few steps and then Kyuubi burst into laughter. Sasuke didn't like the laughter anymore, but then he knew the only reason why he didn't like either was because they were aimed at him. He hated people finding him amusing at all.

"_Oh, I can't wait to tell Itachi-kun!"_ Kyuubi said with glee and disappeared before Sasuke had a chance to ask. Sasuke followed where Naruto had disappeared, shaking his head softly as he walked. He was too interested in what was going on between Naruto and Kyuubi to notice anything. Like, in the corner, hidden in the shadows, was a young boy watching as the scene took place. An evil smirk formed over his face, when a plan started to form in his twisted mind.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The Konoha Nin's came back up to their chambers when night fell on the school, and sat in the main room. Kyuubi was back inside Naruto's head once again, sleeping away. The demon couldn't stay out for long periods of time; they had found that out the hard way. Sasuke and Naruto took the couch, but sat so that each was each other's sigh as well as Itachi and Sakura. Sakura took the chair that was pointed towards the couch, Itachi had to drag the other chair to point towards Naruto and Sasuke, but after a few minutes everyone was settled.

"So, what did that blonde want with you?" Itachi asked as he made himself more comfortable. Naruto looked at each one of his team mates before answering Itachi's question.

"Yes, well, it seems that the Death Eaters have been trying to get Draco to kidnap Harry, and take him to Voldermort, probably so he can kill Harry. Draco doesn't want to, because he well… he's Harry friend." Naruto stated. Sakura held in a small gasp, she was a ninja, nothing was supposed to surprise her that much. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he ran his hand through his hair. Things were starting to heat up, and it was only their second day at the school.

"That's low. Will he do anything to get to Harry? Try and make Draco do something like that? It's horrible." Sakura said. Itachi's eyes glance towards her, but he nodded slightly in a silent agreement.

"Yeah and that's exactly it, Voldermort is horrible." Sasuke said with a growl. It made him think of a certain snake like person he knew.

"You're right; he will do anything to get to Harry. So, keep your eyes and ears out for anything that seems even the slightest suspicious. I'll go and talk with Dumbledore about what to do tomorrow sometime. But, if anyone of you have any ideas, talk to me about it soon." Naruto said to his team.

"We could use henge and it takes the form of Harry. Then Draco could do as the Death Eaters want, and we could follow. Harry won't be in trouble, and we could get rid of Voldermort." Itachi said and Sasuke frowned slightly.

"It's a good idea but... If Draco would get caught, he could die." Sasuke said and that made Itachi think for a minute before nodding in agreement. He hadn't thought about Draco really, getting this Voldermort guy seemed more important. But that wasn't their mission; it was the guard the school, not get involved with crazy wizard guys.

"I'll just have to see what Dumbledore thinks about it. But everyone try and think of something. Now, what has that Umbrige person been up too?" Naruto asked. He snuggled deeper into the couch, his legs stretching out a bit on the couch, just in reach of Sasuke.

"I think she wants to take Dumbledore's job from him. She's with the Ministry of Magic, so she doesn't believe that Voldermort is back. Why the Ministry is blind to the facts is beyond me, but the head of the Ministry believes Dumbledore is out for his job." Itachi said. Naruto chuckled slightly.

"You're right, why they would not believe he's back is beyond me as well. The evidence is plain as day, but they are being ignorant to it, and will stay ignorant until they see it with their own eyes. As for Umbrige, everyone keep an eye on her. She's trouble, and if she thinks she can get rid of Dumbledore, she's got another thing coming." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you said during the dinner yesterday that the last time you walked these halls was when you were young, what does that mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto laughed a little. He knew he'd have to explain that sometime soon.

"Well, you all know I have been an Anbu since I was seven, but a year before that I went on a mission to Hogwarts. It was a simple checking the security mission, and they took me along to start my Anbu training. I met Dumbledore and explored the castle. Dumbledore and I became friends, of some sort. We were only here for a few days, but I had tons of fun." Naruto said and Itachi nodded.

"I remember that. The first time we met, you wouldn't stop talking about coming here." Itachi said, Sasuke looked between the two as they started to laugh, and was hit with jealousy. Itachi and Naruto had something that he would never have with the blond. It made him feel bad all of a sudden, even if he knew that Kyuubi liked Itachi, and Naruto liked him.

_**

* * *

-Sakura night duty -

* * *

  
**_

Sakura walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Bored, was an easy term to put how she felt. Itachi had left her to go god knows where. Sakura had caught him and someone else laughing and giggling over something. The weird thing was that the other person had a Shinobi mask on. She would have to ask Naruto about that one later on, since she didn't during the meeting. But, as for Itachi, she shook her head at the thought. Itachi laughing is one thing she wasn't sure she could handle. Naruto seemed happy when he came and took over watching Harry earlier, and when she found Sasuke to see if he wanted to spar, he seemed in a better mood as well.

Sakura smiled beneath her mask, as she had figured out what had happened between them, when she saw Sasuke grab Naruto's ass when they were heading to dinner. If it had been a few years ago, Sakura may have been jealous that Naruto got Sasuke, but now she thought of Sasuke more as a brother than anything else. Besides, she had given up on Sasuke a long time ago, when she realized that he liked the hyper blonde boy before he even knew it. She came back to reality when she saw a shadow ahead of her. Sakura quickly concealed herself, and peeked around the corner in time to see a figure walking down the hallway away from her. Sakura cleared her throat, making him turn around and stare at her. He was taller than her, with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were a mix of green and yellow. They were almost like a snake's color, odd they seemed just slightly familiar. Sakura shook her head at that thought. He was wearing a Raven Claw robe that hung loosely around his toned body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. She was staring him in the eyes, and she could tell he was slightly fazed by her mask, but tried hard not to show it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just… umm… looking for the bath room, yep, the bath room." His voice wasn't childish, but had a deep tone to it. He couldn't have been older than fifth teen, which struck odd at the thought, because that meant he had been to school before, and the bathrooms were the other way. Sakura narrowed her eyes even more, before pointing down the opposite hallway.

"The bathrooms are that way." She stated. The boy nodded quickly and started down the hallway. But before he could get any farther Sakura stopped him. He blinked owlishly at her, he was playing innocent, she wasn't buying it.

"Name and year?" She asked. The boy tried to look even more innocent, blinking a bit more and slowly. When she didn't give him, he gave a small smile.

"The name is Luke, I'm a fifth year." Luke said and then headed back down the hallway. Sakura stared at him again as his figure faded into the shadows around him. He gave her a weird vibe, though that wasn't enough to tell Naruto about him, but not knowing where the bathrooms were. _Fifth year? He should know where they are, why did he lie to me?_ She thought about it, before walking down the hallway that Luke had been heading. As she walked past one of the houses chamber, she noted that it was the Gryffindor chambers. A frown crossed her lips, but she kept going, not before keeping a clone near the front, just in case. Paranoid? Nah.

_**

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke

* * *

  
**_

"Sasuke." Naruto wined as Sasuke held him down on the bed, kissing his neck once again. Naruto held in a moan, but went unsuccessful because it came out when Sasuke bit down on his collar bone. Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue move along his neck in small circles, before he would bite down and then sucked, forming a hickey on the tan skin. Naruto counted five already, five times he'd been marked by the Uchiha that night. Sasuke sat up and looked Naruto in the eyes. He didn't like being interrupted again; it was starting to get on his nerves.

"What?" Sasuke asked, seemingly annoyed by the other's constant winning.

"Sasuke I like you…" Naruto went to say. Sasuke gave a sigh.

"But…" Sasuke asked and Naruto pushed him off. Sasuke rolled off and sat up next to the blond as Naruto sat up as well.

"But, we have a mission, and we need sleep. What if something happens huh? We'd be too tired to do anything." Naruto said as he slipped off the bed, but was held back as two warm, but pale, arms wrapped around his waist. Sasuke rested his face in the back of Naruto's naked shoulder blades. The blonde's shirt had been shed shortly after entering the room.

"I'm sorry, we can sleep now." Sasuke said and Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke's breath, and soft lips move against his back. Sasuke pulled Naruto back down onto the bed and then pulled the covers over them. Naruto turned around so he could face Sasuke. They stared at each other, before Naruto pulled him into a kiss. They fought for a few minute for dominance, but Naruto won in the end, and he continued to molest Sasuke's mouth. It was Naruto's turn to map out the alien mouth. When they finally broke apart, both boys were breath less, and panting.

"I… thought we… needed some sleep." Sasuke said between breaths. Naruto smirked, before buried his face into Sasuke's exposed chest. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around him. As Naruto sat there, smelling Sasuke's scent, something popped into his head.

"Umm Sasuke?" Naruto said, and Sasuke looked down to see Naruto peeking up at him, he raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" Sasuke questioned back.

"Well… does this mean that we're…. you know…" Naruto couldn't find the words to say it as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke smirked, and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips once more. This time it was just a simple kiss, which only lasted a second, before he pulled away.

"Yes, this makes us boyfriends. But only if you…" Sasuke didn't get to say the last part, because Naruto clamped his lips against the Uchiha's again. Sasuke moaned as he felt a wet tongue run across his lower lip. He opened his mouth as an eager tongue shot in and started to explore. Again Sasuke moaned, as he felt the other's tongue wrap around his and then stroked it expertly. Naruto began to suck on his tongue and nip at his lower lip. Sasuke was so caught up into the kiss that he didn't care being the one not in control. They broke apart, and both boys took in the much needed oxygen.

"I take that as a yes." Sasuke said and Naruto leaned back into his boyfriend's chest. Again Sasuke wrapped his hands around him and pulled him closer. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face. He'd wanted this for a long time now, and it was crazy to think that they could have been together much earlier, if one of them had just got enough courage to say something. After snuggling against the Uchiha's chest, Naruto slowly slipped into sleep. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, and after a while, he too slipped away.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it! If you find any errors, please let me know. Doesn't matter how, review or PM, I'd be very grateful. Don't forget to review though!! Thanks for reading.**_

_**-Kat**_


	4. Rising problems

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Luke I own but not Naruto lmao!**_

_**Warning: BoyxBoy, and some OOC. If you don't like it don't read. **_

_**Pairing: SasuNaru, DracoHarry, SakuLee, ItachKyuu, RonMione, and others... **_

_**Hope you like this one it's starting to show a little bit of the plot :) Review**_!

* * *

"_English"//"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

_**Kyuubi/letters**_

_**Chapter 4 of Nin's at Hogwarts!**_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

"SPIDERS!!!!" Screamed Ron in the middle of the night and shot awake in his bed. Harry looked over at his friend and gave him a questioning look. Ron looked to Harry.

"Ron, there is no Spiders coming after you." Harry said sympathetically. Ron nodded his head in Harry's direction and then laid back down on the bed. Harry shook his head at Ron before grabbing his cloak and slipping out of the Gryffindor chambers.

Harry walked quickly and quietly until he got outside and found the hill that over looked Hagrid's house. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that night, took off his cloak, and then took a seat. It had been a few days since Harry found out Draco went to Naruto for something, and no matter how many times he would ask either of them they would ignore him or change the subject. To make things worse, those nightmares continued to assault him.

"What are you doing out here Potter?" Came a voice from behind him. Harry turned around, expecting to see one of the guards, but instead Draco stood not a few feet away from him. He was still in the school uniform, but he looked dead tired. Harry shrugged at him and turned back around.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry stated. "What about you?"

"I'm a prefect; it's my job to make sure students are in their chambers." Draco said and decided to sit next to Harry.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Draco asked, Harry turned ,somewhat surprised that Draco was being civilized with him.

"Nothing to worry about." Harry said and looked up at the stars. Draco followed his gaze and let a smile slip onto his face. Harry glanced at Draco quickly.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" Harry said and Draco glanced at him, who was looking straight at him.

"Not as beautiful as something else." Draco said and felt kind of stupid saying something so stupid. Harry smiled and kept himself from laughing out loud at how cheesy that line sounded.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Harry questioned, and even though the line was cheesy, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Draco leaned forward slightly before answering, his eyes looked on Harry.

"You." Draco said and leaned forward more. There lips touched just slightly**...**

_**

* * *

**_

"Harry's out of bed again." Said a bored voice on top of the school.

"He hasn't been able to sleep lately, think those dreams of his are getting worse?" Said another voice but this one was cheerful and a little hyper. Two cloaked figures watched as Harry sat there day dreaming.

"Someone's coming." Stated the first voice.

"Yeah, it's Draco." The hyper voice answered.

"How do you know that dobe?"

"Stop calling me that Teme." And then the figure pointed out the kid approaching Harry ,and it was indeed Draco. The first person did the, Oh thing before giving an amused sound.

"What do you think he's doing?"

"Don't know, maybe their finally tell each other."

"Like us?" The blue eyes looked into dark eyes.

"Yeah like us." He answered and let his lips press against his companion. They pulled away and then looked back down at the two boys.

"OH Sasuke look there about to kiss." The blue eyed boy squealed, but the squeal didn't echo off into the distance like normal sounds would have.

"Naruto, someone else coming." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, he had felt the presence a little while ago.

"Do you want to go down there?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"We'll wait and see how it plays out." Sasuke nodded in agreement and then they watched a figure step outside and walk towards the boys. They both slipped their masks on and watched as the scene took place below. Naruto made a face when he saw who it was.

_**

* * *

**_

"Malfoy, Potter! What are you two doing out here!" Came a stern voice behind the two. Draco and Harry quickly jumped away from each other, and they both looked back to see who had interrupted them. Draco scowled at the person and Harry glared.

"Nothing Professor Umbrige, just talking." Harry answered.

"Well Harry you're to be in you're room SLEEPING! Not out here TALKING with Mr. Malfoy and disrupting him from his duties." Umbrige sneered at Harry.

"If I may Professor, he was-" Draco went.

"That's enough Malfoy, get back inside." Draco sent Harry a glance and Harry nodded. So Draco reluctantly got up and walked back inside, but not before he noticed two figures on top of the school. Draco blushed and ran back inside.

"You have detention Potter, my office tomorrow." Umbrige said and walked back inside after Draco. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Wow, that's harsh." Came a voice from above. Harry jumped back as two figures landed perfectly on the ground in front of him. Harry put his hand over his heart and gave them a pained expression.

"No, that's harsh, scaring me to death like that. I think you enjoy it." Harry said as he looked upon his bodyguards. Naruto grinned behind his mask.

"You're right, I do enjoy it. It's the only entertainment I get around here." Naruto laughed.

"How long have you guys been watching?" Harry questioned as a blush formed its way on his face. Sasuke smirked even though no one could see it.

"Long enough." Sasuke answered.

"Oh so you saw Draco and I?" Harry questioned and his blush increased ten folds. Naruto nodded his head.

"No need to get embarrassed Harry." Naruto said with glee.

"EMBARRASSED! Draco's a guy, if you haven't noticed!" Harry yelled at them. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto waist.

"So?" Sasuke said as he tightened his grip. Harry's eyes widened.

"You two are…." Harry let the sentence die when Naruto nodded.

"There's no problem with two males liking each other. Like my sensei says, love is love and it comes in unexpected ways." Naruto said as he melted in Sasuke touch. Harry nodded.

"Now enough talk I think it's time you get to bed before Umbrige comes back and gives you double detention or something even worse." Naruto said and Harry nodded in agreement before he slipped his cloak back on, and hurried off. Naruto grinned and moved out of Sasuke's grip, who frowned at him.

"Let's spar!" Naruto said and took off towards the Forbidden Forest. Sasuke shook his head and ran after his boss/ boyfriend.

* * *

_**:Off Somewhere Else:**_

* * *

"So how are they?" Questioned a cold voice to a shadowy figure.

"They're so laid back, it's almost like their not even doing their jobs. This is what Dumbledore gets for hiring a group of muggles for a guarding job." Said the figure.

"Dumbledore must have lost his mind hiring muggles against me!" Roared the cold voice again.

"Yes, he certainly has. But they do seem strange, I would like to keep watching them if I may Lord Voldermort." The figures eyes seemed yellow as light hit them. Voldermort turned to the shadows.

"You may. Make sure we know all about them before we attack." Voldermort said and sent the figure away with a wave of his hand. The figure bowed showing his brown hair.

"Do not fail me or else." Voldermort said. The figure smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it Lord Voldermort." And the figure was gone. Voldermort smirked.

"I like that boy." He said to no one and slowly began to laugh to himself. Everything in a hundred miles shuddered.

* * *

_**Back at Hogwarts**_

* * *

Harry sat in the detention room, waiting for Umbrige to come. Harry looked to his left and saw Itachi sitting there, reading silently. He shook his head thinking he was just like Hermione.

"What are you shaking you're head about Potter." Sneered Umbrige as she walked into the room. Itachi didn't even pay her any mind.

"And you what are you doing here?" Questioned Umbrige as she pointed to Itachi. He looked up at her again.

"Reading." He answered never taking his eyes off her. Her face faulted slightly and he smirked underneath his mask. It was his own entertainment to watch that always smile slip a bit and then placed it back on.

"Well do it somewhere else, this is detention. Unless you want detention your self." Umbrige sneered at him. Itachi gave some sort of amused sound.

"Sorry can't." Itachi said, Umbrige glared at him and Harry tried to control his laughter.

"And why can't you?" Umbrige sneered again. Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"Just can't." Itachi said with a slight smile as he watched Umbrige's face go red from anger.

"You just can't. Well then I'll give you detention also." Umbrige said and there was an air of confidence around her. Itachi chuckled.

"On what grounds?" Itachi asked. _Naruto's right this is fun. _Itachi thought as he watched the air of confidence slip. Umbrige was getting irritated about this.

"GET OUT!" She screamed at him. Itachi almost laughed, but he just made himself even more comfortable.

"No." Itachi said and went back to reading. Umbrige looked at him getting angrier by the second because now he was ignoring her. Harry, who was blue in the face from lack of air from trying desperately not to laugh his ass off, fell out of his chair. Itachi looked at Harry with amusement and Umbrige whipped around at him with fire in her eyes.

"Potter what are you doing?" She screeched at him. Harry was now purple in the face and couldn't hold it in any longer. He fell into a fit of laughter/coughs. This only made Umbrige even more pissed off and she stormed out of the room. Itachi gave a slight laugh as he watched the color return to Harry's face and he tried to keep his laughter under control, which he failed miserably since she wasn't here anymore. Harry grabbed his stomach because it started to hurt so badly. Once Harry stopped laughing he looked up at Itachi who was reading again and laughed again. Harry wiped his tears away and looked to the door that was held open, since Umbrige stormed out didn't bother to close it.

"I guess detention is over." Harry said and Itachi looked at him.

"Guess so." Itachi said and stood up. "Let's go." Harry nodded, grabbed his things and ran after the older boy.

"You've had detention with her before right?" Itachi asked and Harry nodded at his question.

"That's the day you had those marks on your hand right." Itachi asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Itachi snorted.

"If you say so." They walked in silence after that.

_**

* * *

**_

"So Harry how'd your detention with Umbrige go?" Ron asked when Harry came to dinner that night. Harry shook his head.

"That bad huh?" Ron said. Harry smiled and sat down.

"Nope, I didn't have detention. Umbrige got all mad because one of the bodyguards was in there and wouldn't leave, so she stormed out of the room. It was quite funny." Harry said as he remembered rolling on the ground in laughter. Hermione leaned forward.

"We're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. I was hoping we could have that meeting we talked about?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Yeah but where?" Harry asked.

"Hog's Head, no one goes there." Hermione said and both boys agreed. They stood and walked out of the dinning hall and up to the Gryffindor chambers.

Itachi who had caught the whole conversation left and slipped into the guards chamber.

"Hi Itachi!" Kyuubi said as he looked up from reading. Sakura walked into the room and looked to Kyuubi.

"Alright enough, who are you?" She asked and Kyuubi looked up at her.

"Naruto didn't tell you?" Sakura shook her head and Kyuubi sighed.

"Go ask Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Ask me what?" Naruto asked as he walked into the room. He was only in a pair of sweat pants and his hair was even messier than before. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at him.

**Did we interrupt you and Sasuke, Naruto? **Kyuubi asked Naruto in his head. Naruto grew red before he glared at the demon.

_No I just woke up you ass! _Naruto sneered in his head at Kyuubi who laughed out loud. Sakura looked between the two like they were crazy.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked and Sasuke came in through the front door.

"SEE!" Naruto said out loud and pointed at Sasuke who looked at Naruto with his mask on. Naruto sighed before turning to Sakura who looked like she missed something and really she had.

"Sakura this is Kyuubi." Sakura gasped and looked at Kyuubi again.

"N-Naruto, you don't mean the nine-"

"Yes, I do Sakura, and he's harmless. He had a reason for going after the village." Naruto said and watched Sasuke sit down.

"But-" Sakura went to say.

"Sakura, I was freaked out a little too. But after I got to know him a little bit more, he's not that bad." Sasuke said as he slipped his mask off his face.

"Then why did he attack the village in the first place?"

"I was looking for the man that killed my dear brother. I hadn't meant to kill so many. It just happened like that and then that fruit riding a frog sealed me inside the brat." Kyuubi said and Naruto stuck his tongue at him. Sakura sat down.

"Okay I understand somewhat. But how are you out of Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh we've been working on a Justu for almost two years. I give Kyuubi a human body, but we're still linked together. So we can still talk inside my head. Other than that, Kyuubi is as real as you and me." Naruto said as he grabbed something to eat. Sakura nodded her head, and then she turned to Naruto.

"Naruto's there someone else I think we should keep an eye on." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Luke Duskwood from Raven claw." Sakura said.

"What did he do to make you suspicious of him?" Naruto asked.

"Well…"

* * *

_**--------------****Flash back****----------------**_

* * *

Sakura was sitting outside on one of the roof tops of Hogwarts. Someone caught her eye as Luke walked out of the Forbidden Forest. Sakura raised an eyebrow, then jumped off the roof top in front of Luke. Luke being startled was an understatement, he wasn't just startled, he was freaked out that someone was able to jump off one of the highest tops of Hogwarts and was just fine.

"You do know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason Luke." Sakura said as she leaned up against a tree. Luke glared at her.

"You do know that you just jumped over ten feet!" He said. Sakura looked up from the spot she jumped.

"Yep sure do." She said and watched as Luke's face faltered.

"May I ask what you were doing in the Forbidden Forest at this time of day, it's dinner time you know?' Sakura asked. Luke looked back into the forest with a smirk.

"Nothing important." Luke said and walked off without a word. Sakura watched him go and then headed towards her living chambers.

* * *

_**--------------Flash back ended---------------**_

* * *

"I don't think…" Naruto went to say.

"Naruto, trust me on this, he doesn't have a good vibe. He has been walking the halls every night. And I've seen him staring at Harry and Draco." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Okay we'll keep an eye on him." Naruto said.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

___**Hope you liked this Chapter:) Review!!! I'll update soon!!! **_


	5. Hogsmeade and a New Room Mate

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I do not own Naruto only Luke! **_

_**Warnings: boyxboy, crazy people, some OOC, and an OC. Smart Naruto! And a Innocent Itachi! **_

* * *

_Recap: "Naruto trust me on this he doesn't have a good vibe. He has been walking the halls every night. And I've seen him staring at Harry and Draco." Sakura said and Naruto nodded._

* * *

"English"//_"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**letters**_

* * *

With Voldermort

* * *

"I think there're suspicious of me Lord Voldermort." Voldermort whipped around at the voice that came out of no where.

"Well get on their good side! It's almost time." Voldermort said with a sly smile.

"How am I going to do that?" Voldermort glared.

"I don't care how you do it just make sure they trust you!" He sneered. There was a gulp sound and the figure nodded before leaving.

* * *

With Naruto the same night as the meeting.

* * *

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said and grabbed something to eat as well.

"Well I have news as well." Itachi said. Everyone looked to Itachi. Naruto nodded telling him to go on.

"It seems our little Harry and his friends are cooking something up. Their having some type of meeting tomorrow when they go to Hogsmeade." Itachi said.

"Oh really." Naruto said. "Well I was going to ask who wanted to go into town and who wanted to stay." Sakura beamed.

"Will there be shopping?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"I'm not going." Sasuke stated.

"Why not?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Because I'm not becoming Sakura's bag holder again." Sasuke said simply. Naruto laughed.

"We'll since Itachi can blend into the surrounding better then anyone here. Then I say he should go with Sakura." Naruto said.

**You're evil boy evil!** Kyuubi sneered at Naruto.

_OH I try Kyuu. I try. _Naruto said back with a light laugh.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura gleefully said.

"I'm not carrying you're bags Sakura-Chan." Itachi said in boredom. Sakura pouted at him.

"Sakura he's only going to find out what Harry and they are up to. Not to be you're slave." Naruto said and then laughed slightly.

"Naruto!" Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Ow! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto wined at her.

"I'm not going to use Itachi as a slave! I only do that to you and Sasuke." Sakura said and then disappeared into her room.

"Does she really make you guys carry her bags?" Itachi asked with slight amusement. Naruto and Sasuke looked to Itachi and nodded in unison.

"The last time we slipped away from her and left, she came after us! I was in the hospital for a week!" Naruto said. Itachi chuckled slightly.

"Well she hasn't lately. She's been taking Lee with her." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Probably because he can carry more bags." Naruto teased. "Anyways then Sasuke and I will take the night shift so you guys can get some SLEEP!" Naruto said more to Kyuubi then Itachi.

**EVIL!!! **Naruto ignored the comment inside his head. Itachi nodded and heading to his room, Kyuubi trailing after him not before giving Naruto an evil glare. Naruto laughed at him and turned to Sasuke who had gotten up and was heading towards him.

"Ummm… Sasuke… What are you-Mnfh" Naruto didn't get a chance to finish when lips crashed on his. Naruto moaned when Sasuke bit at his lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth and let him in. They fought for demonic for a few minutes but in the end Sasuke won. Naruto gasped with he felt a cold hand slip up his shirt. Sasuke stopped molesting his mouth and gave him butterfly kisses down his neck. He got a moan out of the blonde when he nipped at his ear lobe. Sasuke smirked and began to suck right below his ear. Naruto moaned again and pulled Sasuke over to the couch and began to attack his neck back. Sasuke held back a moan as Naruto bit and played with his lower lip. Naruto smirked and kissed him fully on the lips. Sasuke flipped him over so he was on top and continued to kiss him. Naruto smirked and let him win this time by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him closer.

"Okay I accept that you guys are dating and all just don't have sex on the couch!" Sakura yelled at them as she came into the main room. Naruto and Sasuke separated quickly and blushed.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said and scratched the back of his head nervously. Sakura shook her head.

"Well Naruto you said we were taking night shift tonight so we should be getting out there soon." Sasuke pitched in, got up, grabbed his mask, and left the room. Naruto was right after him leaving pissed Sakura behind. She fumed a minute then went back into her room for sleep.

* * *

"Man nothing interesting happens here." Naruto wined to himself when he had made his fifth round around the school. Sasuke and Naruto decided to split up tonight in case they started to molest each other. At least Sasuke decided. Naruto was stuck being bored by himself with no one to talk to since Kyuubi was sleeping. He would have woken him up so they could talk but decided against it since Kyuu was probably mad at him. Naruto was sitting on top of the highest tower looking down below when something caught his eye. It was a figure emerging from the trees. Naruto was behind the figure in a second with a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Who are you and why were you in the Forbidden Forest?" Naruto questioned the person. It was a guy he was wearing a Raven Claw robe, and had shoulder length brown hair and that's all Naruto could see of him. The kid gulped slightly before answering.

"I'm Luke, from Raven Claw. I'm a student here." Luke said. _So this is the kid Sakura said to watch out for. _

"And why were you in the Forbidden Forest. I know this isn't you're first time in there." Naruto said and pressed his weapon further on the skin but not enough to draw blood. Naruto didn't notice the Luke had his wand in his hand and when he heard a fait whisper and then something hit him he fell to the ground the knife cutting Luke slightly. Luke smirked as he bent down and shook the boy slightly.

"Hey are you okay?" Luke asked when Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head before looking to Luke.

"Uh yeah I think so. What happened?" Naruto asked the boy. Luke shook his head.

"I don't know sorry. I couldn't sleep so I came out for fresh air and then I saw you fall to the ground a few minutes ago. I came right over." Luke easily lied. Naruto frowned.

"Did you see anyone?" Naruto asked. Luke shook his head and Naruto sighed.

"Alright, well it doesn't seem I'm hurt just a little dizzy. Thanks for coming to see if I was alright. You should get back inside. Students aren't aloud out at this time." Naruto said and stood back up dusting grass off his Aubu outfit.

"I'll take you inside." Naruto said and Luke nodded. They walked inside in silence.

"Thanks again. I'll see you around… Oh what's you name?" Naruto asked once again. Luke looked at him.

"It's Luke Duskwood; I'm a fifth year in Raven Claw." Luke said and then walked away. Naruto frowned. Something wasn't right he knew it.

**Hey kit are you okay?**

_Yeah Kyuu I'm okay do you know what happened?_

**No, I was asleep when something shot through you're body. **

_Well I'm not under Genjutsu or any other Jutsu's as I know of. So it must have been…_

**Magic, a wand. But what did it affect. **

_I don't know that's the problem. I'm going to talk to Sasuke about this. Can you search for him? _

**Isn't necessary he's coming this way. **

_Oh, okay then go back to sleep Kyuu. _

When Naruto didn't get a reply he assumed he went back to sleep. Naruto looked up and watched as Sasuke made his way towards him. In a second Sasuke was standing in front of him.

"Hey what's up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I got hit by something." Naruto said and Sasuke looked Naruto over.

"I don't see anything." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head again.

"No you wouldn't it must have been from a wand. But I can't remember what happened." Naruto said and rubbed at his temples when he tried to remember. Sasuke frowned and then took Naruto's hand and led them outside.

"What do you remember?" Sasuke asked once they had seated in a more comfortable area. Naruto leaned back against Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around Naruto protectively.

"The last thing I remember was sitting on top of one of the towers and then nothing. The next thing I know is I'm being woken up by Luke in the grass next to the Forbidden Forest." Naruto said and moved around a little while he was trying to think. Sasuke put his lips on the back of his neck. A shiver went through Naruto when he did this. They sat there like that; Sasuke holding Naruto and Naruto just relaxing in his boyfriend's arms.

"I don't know dobe. But I think what ever happened you must have been hit with a memory charm. But only a short memory. You saw something that someone didn't want you to see. But then why was Luke the one to wake you up?" Sasuke asked his lips moving on Naruto's exposed neck. Naruto shivered when he felt his soft lips move gently over the surface of his neck.

"He said he couldn't sleep. He came out to get some fresh air and saw me collapse. When I asked him if he saw anyone he said no." Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded.

"I think it's a good idea if we keep an eye on Luke also." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next morning.

* * *

"Alright you two be careful and watch out from anyone who could attack." Naruto said to Itachi and Sakura as they were getting ready to leave for Hogesmeade. They were sitting in their chambers.

"Don't worry Naruto, we will be fine. And will find out who hit you with a memory charm I promise." Sakura said softly. Naruto smiled and nodded in thanks.

"You just make sure you keep an eye out. You may be the Aubu leader and all but…" Itachi trailed off not really sure what to say. Naruto grinned at him before patting him on the back.

"You want Kyuu to come with you guys?" He asked him. Itachi blushed slightly before nodding. Naruto's grin grew larger at the blush that he caught. Then made a few hand signs and there was Kyuubi already ready to go. Kyuubi smirked at Itachi who gave him a slight smile.

"Okay you guys have to leave now." Naruto said. The three of them looked to him before nodding and disappearing out of the room. Naruto sighed and rubbed at his temples.

"I'm going back to bed." Naruto said to himself and walked back into Sasuke's room. He pulled the blanket back and curled back into the bed. Sasuke peeked an eye at him.

"They leave yet?" Sasuke asked sleepily. Naruto curled up against his boyfriend and shut his eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto said and felt Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto.

"Tired?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"I didn't sleep last night." Naruto said. Sasuke pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto sighed.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. How could I get hit with a memory charm! How could I not see it coming? I don't understand! It's weird not remembering! Even Kyuubi doesn't know what happened." Naruto admitted. Sasuke gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead then both cheeks.

"We will find out what happened Naru. I promise. Whoever it was didn't mess with any other memories." Sasuke said and then placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"But if they can remove my memory they can look at them as well. What if they see…" Naruto went to say but stopped when Sasuke kissed him again.

"They won't Naruto. I won't let anyone mess with you and you're memories, and neither will Kyuu, Itachi, or Sakura. Naruto you're our friend, and our leader. We're not going to let anything happen to you ever." Sasuke said and Naruto was tearing up. Sasuke wiped the tears away and gave Naruto a smile that's only ever meant for him. Naruto gave him a sad smile back and buried his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled again and pulled Naruto closer to him. Sasuke ran his fingers through the golden locks while the other hand held him tightly.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said before he fell asleep in Sasuke's warm embrace. Sasuke smiled when he felt Naruto's breathing even out.

"I'd do anything for you Naruto." Sasuke said before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

"_Do you think it's okay if we leave those two alone?"_ Sakura asked her two companions. Kyuubi laughed.

"_Don't worry I'm pretty sure they've already done it. Even if Naruto won't tell me or let me see."_ Kyuubi said and Itachi laughed next to him. Sakura rubbed her temples.

"_That's not what I meant. Nor wanted to know that!" _Sakura yelled at the demon. _"I just wanted to know if it was okay to leave Naruto alone after what happened last night. I was afraid if who ever did it might come back."_ Itachi glanced at her.

"_Don't worry too much. If we had someone keep an eye on him he'll fell even worse than he already does."_ Itachi said and Sakura nodded.

"_I know but I'm just worried about him is all."_ Sakura said. Kyuubi nodded.

"_Don't worry too much. Really he will be fine. He's relaxed now that Sasuke must have done something."_ Kyuubi said with a sly smile.

"OH GOD! STOP TALKING!" Sakura yelled at him again and then stormed off through the hallways. Kyuubi looked to Itachi guiltily.

"What did I say?" Kyuubi asked and Itachi chuckled.

"I don't think the poor girl wanted to know about the boy's sex life Kyuu." Itachi said and continued down the hallway. Kyuubi perked up and ran after him.

"Did you just call me Kyuu?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi blushed slightly.

"Yeah I did. If you don't want me to I won't." Itachi said.

"Nope don't mind." Kyuubi said. Itachi nodded and they walked down the hall after Sakura. Once they had gotten outside they saw most of the students all gathered, waiting to leave. Sakura was talking with Hermione about something so they headed over towards her.

"So are memory charms are permanent then?" Sakura asked. Hermione nodded.

"Most yes there are some that you can get back you're memory. It's usually if you only have a short part of you're memory lost that you can get back." Hermione said. Sakura lighten even though Hermione couldn't see it since Sakura's mask was on.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm pretty sure. Why do you ask?" Hermione said. Sakura smiled.

"I'll tell you after we get back. I'm going to need you're help. I wouldn't want anyone else trying this. You're one of the best witches at this school." Sakura said and Hermione blushed.

"Thanks." Hermione chirped. It was then that Harry and Ron found them and Sakura left her to talk with Itachi and Kyuu.

"So do you think we'll be able to get his memory back?" Sakura asked them. Itachi looked like he was thinking.

"Yeah, if what Hermione said is true then with her smarts we should be able to get them back. Just don't tell Fox yet, we don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work." Itachi said and Kyuubi nodded. Sakura frowned then nodded as well.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO GO!" Yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Well here we go." Sakura happily said. Itachi rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Shopping!!" Sakura yelled and was gone when they hit Hogsmeade. Itachi's eye's widened at the speed. Kyuubi flinched; he had nightmares of watching Naruto hold her bags. SO MANY BAGS!

"So are we going to follow Harry?" Kyuubi asked. Itachi nodded his head.

"Yeah but we're not going to be seen. We can't be seen. They didn't say anything to us so they didn't want us to know. So we're going to let them think we're goofing off today." Itachi said.

"Alright." Kyuubi said and they followed Harry. They followed Harry; they entered a shop called 'Zonko's.'

"Wow this place would be prefect for Naru." Kyuubi said.

"Yeah he may be the leader of the Aubu but he still loves to prank people." Itachi said. Kyuubi nodded in agreement. It was then that Kyuubi noticed that Harry and them were sneaking out.

"Hey our charge is sneaking away." Kyuubi said and Itachi nodded and didn't look.

"Tell me when their outside."

"Sure… Their gone now." Kyuubi said and Itachi looked to make sure they weren't there.

"Alright let's go." Itachi said and they walked out of Zonko's and caught a glance of Harry turning the corner. Itachi and Kyuubi took to the roof tops and watched as the group walked into a place that didn't look suitable for kids their age. It was creepy looking and looked more suitable for drunks and Orochimaru. Kyuubi smiled and 'henged' into a slightly different version of him. His hair was a short red color, with dazzling green eyes. His outfit was different as well. He had on a loose black shirt with brown pants. Kyuubi looked to Itachi who sighed and also henged into a different version of him. His bluish hair was a light black, with dark brown eyes. He had on a blue tee-shirt with black pants. They walked into the bar together and right past the small group kids among them were Harry and his friends.

They sat down at a table far from them but still in hearing distance.

"What're havin?" Asked the bartender.

"Just something light." Itachi said the bartender nodded and left returning with a beer he sat it on the table. Itachi paid him and he left once again. They stayed silent as they listened to the conversation.

* * *

"Now we all know why were gathered here and that's to appoint a leader. We need one to teach us defense against the dark arts." Hermione said.

"Who will that be?" Asked one of the students.

"Well I volunteer Harry." Hermione said. The students went to get up.

"Wait! Just hear Harry out." Ron said to the group. "It's worth a shot." The group sat back down. Harry stood nervously he began to talk.

"I know most of you don't believe he's back. I don't care if you think I'm crazy. But if Umbrige isn't going to teach us proper Defense then what will happen if you're in a situation where you need it? There are no due over's when faced with a real opponent. No breaks, you have one chance and if you mess that up then you're done." Harry took a breath.

"I've seen death, and I've been in a battle before. I can't say I will be the greatest teacher you know. I'm saying I can teach you things that will make sure that you're survival rate go up. We need to know these things; and if the Ministry of Magic doesn't want to teach us then I say we teach ourselves." Harry finished and then sat back down.

"But what can you teach us?" Asked one of them.

"Harry knows the protonus (?)" Ginny said and the group gasped.

"I didn't know you were that strong Harry." Said the same person.

"Alright if you want to be in it then sign you're name." Hermione said and pushed a piece of paper on the table. The top said Dumbledore's Army and next to it were a quill and some ink. The group stood up and one by one they signed their names on the list.

Harry smiled as he looked the names over and then turned towards the group.

"Alright then it's settled. The first meeting will be this Friday. We will notify you of where someway." Harry said and they all nodded then left. Harry smiled at his friends who smiled back. That smile turned to a frown when two handsome young men stood in front of them. There was a puff of smoke and the three of them stood wide eyed in horror.

"Well I must admit you guys really have entirely no regarded for the rules." Itachi said and smiled beneath his mask as they all gulped. "I like it." He said and they all gave a sigh of relief.

"But!" They groaned this time. "But, I'm going to have to tell Fox about this and I'm not sure what he'll say." Itachi said they again gave a sigh.

"Alright let's get back. We should be leaving soon. And we have to find Eagle." Itachi said and then walked out everyone following him.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts -In Dumbledore's office-

* * *

"So what do you have in mind?" Asked Draco as he sat in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore had been away for a few days and he had just returned, Naruto took this time to fill him in on what was happening with Draco. Dumbledore sat thinking it over.

"What do you guys think we should do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we have a few ideas. One is we use Draco to find the hideout of Voldermort. But I'm not to sure about that one. Two, we could stage something and make it look like Draco got killed in the cross fire when he tried to kidnap Harry. Or we could just make him disappear from the school, put him somewhere even Voldermort can't get to." Sasuke pitched in. Naruto nodded in agreement. Dumbledore went to thinking again.

"I know if we use Draco we could find out but it's too risky and I don't want to risk Draco like that. I also can't think of a way that will not make the school go riot. But I think the best way is to just to make him disappear. You could go to the Order and hid there or you could stay with the guards if you like." Dumbledore said and looked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well we do have an extra bedroom he could use. That way he's close and we can keep an eye out for him." Naruto said to Sasuke who sighed and nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do Draco?" Dumbledore asked. Draco straightened up.

"I would really like to take you-know-who down. But I don't think I'm ready to do that just yet." Draco admitted. "If Naruto and Sasuke don't mind I would like to stay with them." Dumbledore wrinkled his nose and smiled at Draco.

"Well why don't you two show him to his knew room." Draco said and they all nodded.

"First though I think we should make him look different so people will not know it's him. We'll let you go to you're chamber pack and then we will meet you there." Naruto said. Draco nodded.

"But how are you going to get in? You don't know the password." Draco asked.

"We know the password Draco." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. Draco nodded as well and left the room to pack.

"Do you think this will work?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, if he packed his things then people will think he ran away. It's common for teenagers who are under a lot of stress run away from their problems." Sasuke said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Alright well then we're going to leave then." Naruto said and stood up. Sasuke following right after.

"Right. Until the next time we talk then?" Dumbledore said. Naruto nodded and left with Sasuke right on his heels. Dumbledore smiled after then as he heard the sound of his steps moving down.

* * *

"We will have a guest sleeping in our chambers. Draco will be staying with us." Naruto announced to his squad.

"WHAT!" Screamed Sakura.

"Sakura, we are going to do this to protect a student. Our job was to protect this school, its students, and Harry. That is what we are doing." Naruto said and Sakura calmed down slightly.

"But that means we will have to keep our masks on even in our own room." Sakura wined. Naruto shook his head and took his own mask off.

"No we don't have to. When you are in this room that means you are off duty. We don't have to keep the mask on." Naruto said and Sakura sighed in relief. She in turn then took off her own mask revealing her green eyes.

"Okay now that we have settled that Draco will be staying in my room since I'm sleeping in Sasuke's room."

**What was that you're sleeping with Sasuke**. Kyuubi commented in Naruto's mind.

_I'm not sleeping with Sasuke you pervert! You're worse then Jiraiya! And that's saying a lot! _Naruto screamed back at him.

**Oh so Naru-Chan hasn't gotten that far eh? **

_No Naru-Chan hasn't. Hey wait don't call me that! _Kyuubi laughed at him and then went back to sleep.

"Stupid fox." Naruto muttered and Sakura looked at him in confusion, Itachi just chuckled slightly.

"Well Draco and Sasuke should be here soon. So be nice Sakura." Naruto said and earned himself a hit on the head. The door came open and Sasuke walked in. Draco was behind him but didn't look like Draco. He looked like Naruto in Aubu form. Once the door was shut behind them Sasuke let the henge lift and Draco was once again Draco. Draco was staring wide eyed at the unmasked ninja's and his eye's widened even more with Sasuke pulled his mask off as well.

"Draco, you can call us by our names I guess since we'll be saying them a lot in here. I'm Naruto, Cat is Sasuke, Eagle is Sakura, and Weasel is Itachi. Oh and Sasuke's mine you can't have him." Naruto said and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Draco blushed.

"I wasn't thinking that." Draco stated. Naruto laughed and patted him on the back.

"Right, let me show you to you're new room." Naruto said and grabbed his stuff allowing Draco to follow him. Draco nodded to the others and followed him quickly.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Draco said. Naruto stuck his hand up at him.

"Don't thank us. It's our job to keep you and the other student at Hogwarts safe from danger." Naruto said. Draco shut his mouth and nodded.

"Alright, well unpack and dinner will be ready in a little bit." Naruto said then left him alone.

* * *

_**I know it skips around a lot!! But hey I got the update out didn't I. Again sorry for the late update! A least it's longer then the past two!! Now Review and I'll update sooner! **_

_**Thanks for all who have Reviewed so far!**_

_**I'll be putting special thanks on the next Chapter so REVIEW please!!**_

_**Bye**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Trouble added to the mix

_**Disclaimer: Alright I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did it wouldn't be suitable for children -evil grin-**_

_**Warnings: boyxboy, slight OOC, OC, Smart Naruto, Innocent Itachi! **_

_**Pairings: DracoHarry, SasuNaru, RonMione, KyuuTachi, SakuLee, ect. **_

* * *

"English"//_"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**

* * *

_Recap: "Don't thank us. It's our job to keep you and the other student at Hogwarts safe from danger." Naruto said. Draco shut his mouth and nodded._

"

* * *

–In the Nin's chambers Continues on from last chapter.-

* * *

"So Draco's going to be staying with us? For how long and why?" Sakura asked when Naruto came out from showing Draco to his room and sat down next to Sasuke on the couch. Sakura was sitting in the blue chair near the fire place with a book in her lap. Itachi sat in the other chair next to the couch. And Kyuubi decided to be odd like usual and sit on the ceiling. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and he blushed before leaning into the Sasuke.

"Yes Draco is going to be staying here. He packed in a hurry so it looked like he ran for it. Like I said to Dumbledore, it's common for teen's to run away from their problems. So the Death Eaters will think he ran for it." Naruto explained to his comrades.

"What about the students?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto shrugged in Sasuke's arms.

"Don't know what they will think. There will be rumors spend in no time I'm sure. It will hit the papers with some lie to cover why he left. Then it will settle down after a little while." Sasuke pitched in. Sakura and Kyuubi nodded showing they understood the situation.

"Now like I said you don't have to wear you're mask if you don't want to. So Itachi you're report?" Naruto asked the man who had stayed silent through the whole thing. Itachi looked to Naruto and nodded.

"It seems they have decided to pull together to form an army. Well not really an army their having Harry teach them defense against the dark arts. They call themselves Dumbledore's Army though." Itachi explained and Kyuubi nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know, can't tell you why." Itachi said but Sakura looked to Naruto wanting to say something.

"Yes Sakura?" Naruto asked when he saw her. Sakura gulped before talking.

"Well it might have something to do with Umbrige not teaching them." Sakura said. Naruto looked confused.

"But isn't she the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Naruto asked trying to see if he was right.

"Yeah, but she isn't teaching them anything that can help them in a real life situation." Sakura told him, she had shut her book as she tried to remember what happened, she wasn't really paying much attention or she didn't quite understand what really was going on.

* * *

-----Flash Back --------------

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the ceiling in the defense against the dark arts room. It was in a corner where the shadows concealed her spot. It was then that Professor Umbrige came walking into the room.

"Get out your books and open to page one." Umbrige called to the class as she walked through the middle of the seats. Harry snort at the page and Umbrige had heard him because she turned towards him and gave him a nasty glare.

"Something wrong Potter?" Umbrige had sneered at him.

"Yes how is this going to help us defend ourselves against another wizard?" Harry asked with a snarl.

"This isn't about defending yourselves it's about what grade you get on the test Potter. Besides why would you need to defend yourselves? There no point in it don't you think Potter." Umbrige said with a fake smile. Harry then stood up.

"And what if someone here comes against a Death Eater or worse Vol-" Harry went to say but Umbrige had stopped him and walked down the middle of the room again towards Harry.

"I will tell you this once and only once class. The rumor that the dark wizard is back, is a lie." Umbrige sneered at him and walked right up to him.

"So Cedric Diggory just dropped dead did he?" Harry asked with hate in his voice. Umbrige faulted somewhat and Harry caught it and smirked at her. She glared tenfold at him.

"Many have died because of the Triwizard Tournament Potter. Cedric was just one of those many. His death is a sad one indeed but **he** was not involved." Umbrige said to him and the rest of the class.

"But-" Harry went to say. Umbrige whipped around at him.

"Enough Potter! Detention!" And with that Umbrige walked back to the desk and Harry huffed as he sat down. Sakura shook her head from her spot. _Denial isn't going to stop something from happening. _Sakura thought before peeking down at Harry who was mumbling stuff under his breath. Ron and Hermione kept glancing worriedly at him though out the class.

* * *

------- End of Flash Back ----------

* * *

"Umbrige is not teaching the proper teachings because the Ministry of Magic is still in denial. So Harry wants to make sure he's prepared, does he not trust us?" Naruto stated and Sakura nodded.

"It's seems their in bad denial who ever this man is he's powerful and everyone is afraid of him. They won't even speak his name because they fear he will come or something like that. I'm not sure if Harry trusts us or not. He just wants to make sure if he or anyone else for that matter confronts this guy they can at least know how to defend themselves." Sakura said. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for them to know how to." Naruto said as he buried himself in Sasuke a little more.

"Why don't we teach them how to dodge a spell?" Kyuubi asked and everyone looked up at him.

"You know Kyuu that's a good idea. I mean sure if they learn how to defend themselves with a wand that's great. But without a wand their as good as dead." Naruto commented. Kyuubi perked up slightly.

"So you think Harry might want to do that too?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'm sure he'd go along with it." Naruto said. "So Kyuubi I guess you'll like to have that job then? To teach them a few things?" Kyuubi nodded.

"Yeah! I'm bored because I don't ever do anything here. At least being able to teach a few brats about how to move fast would be semi fun." Kyuubi said with a bored tone. Naruto smiled.

"You know you like teaching brats Kyuu." Naruto said slyly. Kyuubi smirked at him.

"Oh yeah I love teaching annoying, loud, hyper brats all the time. It's a hobby I picked it up a few years back when this annoying, loud, hyper brat wouldn't leave me alone." Kyuubi insisted. Naruto and Kyuubi started at each other for a few minutes. Until Naruto shook his head.

"Alright you win this time." Naruto said sleepily. Kyuubi titled his head to the side.

"Tired kit?" Kyuubi asked, and Naruto nodded. "That's odd. You've been tired a lot lately haven't you? I bet you went back to sleep after we left today." Naruto nodded again. Sasuke looked down at him and frowned slightly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Not sick I barely get sick anyway because of Kyuu. I'm just tired that's all." Naruto said. Sakura came over and sat in front of him. She pulled out a small flash light and looked to Naruto who tensed up.

"Just relax; I'm just going to give you a check up." Sakura asked and Naruto nodded knowing it was better not to argue with her when she's made up her mind. Naruto felt the light hit one of his eyes he wanted to blink but wouldn't dare. He had always hated getting check ups. The light came to his other eye and stayed a little longer. Sakura stood up and shook her head.

"He seems fine. He might not be getting enough sleep that's all." Sakura said and sat back down and added. "But if you start to feel light headed tell me Naruto." Naruto nodded again. Sasuke looked down at him again; he had a feeling it had to do with the memory loss thing that's why he hadn't been getting enough sleep lately.

"But just to be safe, Itachi and I will take the night shift while you rest. And of course Sasuke will watch over you." Sakura said and looked to Sasuke who nodded in agreement. Naruto sat up and began to protest.

"Naruto do what she says. You're tired; if you fell asleep on the job then it'd be a problem. Sasuke why don't you get him to bed already." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and picked up the protesting blonde in his arms and carried him toward the bedroom. Before he got to the bedroom though Draco came out and saw them and broke into a deep blush. Sasuke chuckled lightly at him before opening his bedroom door and disappearing inside. Draco fought down the blush and look to the other guards. Sakura gave him a warming smile.

"Want something to eat Draco?" She asked him. Draco nodded dumfound and walked to the spot Sasuke and Naruto where sitting at. Sakura made him a plate of what looked like taco or something near that. He sat in silence and ate while the other's did there thing. It fascinated Draco to no end to watch Kyuubi who sat on the ceiling reading a book and glancing at Itachi while he ate a little. He could have swore there where little tiny hearts in his eyes when he looked at the older sex-on-legs.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke! I can't sleep now!" Naruto wined at him when Sasuke laid him in the soft bed. Sasuke frowned at him before shaking his head.

"Naruto you need to sleep. You haven't been getting to sleep since the memory thing. I told you not to worry about it. Now go to sleep." Sasuke said and went to walk back out but only to be pulled onto the bed. Naruto straddled Sasuke and looked him in the eyes.

"I said I don't want to sleep Sasu!" Naruto said and licked his lips some. Sasuke struggled some and then glared at Naruto.

"Naru you need sleep!" Sasuke protested at him. Naruto shook his head then attacked Sasuke's lips with his own. Sasuke tried not to kiss him back but it was too hard to stop an aroused blonde. So he sighed and kissed the blonde boy back. Naruto smirked and did a little happy dance in his head because he had won the fight. Sasuke snaked his arms onto Naruto waist and flipped them over. There kiss not being broken by the flip. Naruto felt that wet tongue on his bottom lip and opened his mouth for his intruder to explore. Naruto could feel a budge near his thin and smiled in the kiss. Sasuke rocked his hips with Naruto's and got a moan from the blonde.

Sasuke smirked and rocked faster and harder. It got to the point when Naruto called out Sasuke's name in between moans. He moaned again when Sasuke started to suck and bit at his lower lip and a hand traveled up his shirt. Sasuke didn't hesitate to pull off Naruto's shirt and then soon pulled his own off as well. That's how they were shirts off thrown to the floor. Sasuke on top of Naruto attacking his neck, Naruto with his head back moaning as Sasuke worked his magic with his tongue and still being able to rock their hips together in a steady rhythm. Both hot with sweat dripping down their muscled bodies. Their members slowly growing in anticipation. And that's when it all came crashing down when the door opened and in walked Sakura.

The moment she saw them she had a nosebleed and ran out of the room blushing like mad. Sasuke groaned in annoyance and got off the pouting blonde, every time they at least get close to anything someone interrupts them. Itachi walked in with a chuckle and looked to the two who both looked rather annoyed with the interruption.

"Sorry to bother you... again. But Draco wants to know if he can see Harry?" Itachi asked and Naruto sighed and made to get up. Sasuke pulled him right back down and got out of bed leaving a confused blonde lay. Sasuke turned and glared at the pouting Naruto.

"You stay and rest. I'll go take care of Draco. You said you wanted them to wait to meet right?" Sasuke asked getting soft from the pout. Naruto nodded still pouting but didn't make to get up. Sasuke smiled and then leaned down so they were inches away. His mouth resting near his blonde's ear.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you." Sasuke whispered seductively in Naruto's ear causing shiver to run through Naruto's whole body. Then pulled away placed a small kiss on the blondes lips then walked out of the room. Itachi smirked at his brother's retreating form before walking fully in and sitting on the end of the bed. Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"So have you two?" Itachi asked and got a pillow in the face. When the pillow fell down he looked at Naruto to see he was blushing like mad.

"We haven't done anything! So you can tell that perverted fox to leave me the hell alone about it!" Naruto shouted at him. Itachi smirked some more.

"But you want to." Naruto was now past tomato red. He felt like Hinata with the finger twitching and stuttering.

"Well… I… don't… know." Naruto said and Itachi smirked once again. Naruto being pissed with the smirks from the older Uchiha forgot about the embarrassment and turned to anger.

"You know what I don't think you should be talking Itachi." Naruto said angrily. Itachi raised and eyebrow at him for the sudden mood change. Naruto grinned.

"Oh come on Itachi? Have you and Kyuu done anything?" Naruto asked slyly. _OH Kyuubi is going to kill me for this. _Naruto thought then shrugged it off. _To late now. _Itachi blushed an actual blush.

"What do you mean me and Kyuubi?" Itachi asked. Naruto grinned knowingly before shaking his head.

"Think about it Tachi. Now please leave I'm really tired." Naruto said with a yawn then lay down and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. Itachi with a confused face got up and left shutting the door behind him. Naruto smirked before jumping out of bed and into the bathroom to take care of a problem the bastard raven forgot about.

After Naruto took care of the little problem he crawled back into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. Sasuke had walked in and sat down next to him making sure he went to sleep.

* * *

–With Harry the next morning-

* * *

"HARRY!!!!" Yelled longbottom down the corridor as he ran towards him. Harry motioned Ron and Hermione to stop and wait for him. Neville ran up to them panting heavily. They all looked him over. He wore the regular Hogwarts uniform. He had sweat dripping down his face. His usually short neat hair was now as messy as Harry's hair the year before.

"What in god's name happened to you Neville?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a glance before looking to Neville again.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked sweetly and Ron scowled with a side of pout. Harry shook his head at them. _There so in love, their just too stubborn to admit it. _Harry thought then waited for Neville to regain breathing before he spoke. It took about five more minutes before Neville stood up straight and gave them a slight worried look.

"Draco's gone missing." Neville explained to them. Harry looked about ready to fait right then and there. Hermione looked shocked as well she never would have thought Draco would end up missing. Ron well he couldn't care less about the boy. He had always hated Draco and his father for the way he treated his family and of course Hermione. Hermione then looked to Harry to see he had paled quite a bit at the news.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concern in her voice. Harry shot a glance at her and nodded meekly. Neville looked concerned as well did Ron. Harry gave them a forced smile and they all frowned.

"Are you worried about him Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shot a glance at her before looking to the ground blushing slightly. Ron blew up.

"Why would Harry be worried about Malfoy? He's been nasty to us ever since first year!" Ron shouted at her and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh Ronald! You're so dense." Hermione said before looking to Neville while Ron stood gaping at her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, no more like demanded. Neville gulped slightly before nodding and answering.

"Crabbe went to the room and found his stuff scattered around his bed and only his personal items where missing. Dumbledore thinks he may have run away. Hagrit is out searching for him as we speak as well as the guards! No one knows why he left." Neville said.

"Perhaps I could let you in on a rumor." Said a voice from behind them. They all turned to see a tall guy with shoulder length hair and green eyes with a hint of yellow in them. He wore a casual outfit; deep blue pants with a black sweat shirt.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He had never seen him before or at least never paid attention to him. The boy smiled at him.

"I'm-" He began but was cut off.

"He's Luke, A fifth year from Ravenclaw. He has great grades and is excellent in everything. He's also the seeker for Ravenclaw this year." Hermione said in her I-know-all voice. Luke smirked at her.

"You must be Hermione Ranger then. You do know a lot for someone who has muggle parents. Amazing really, amazing." Luke said and took her hand. He placed a light kiss on the back of her hand then released it. Hermione blushed when he looked back at her. Ron scowled again and pulled Hermione away from Luke. Hermione turned to him with a angry face.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione questioned and Luke smirked from behind her. Ron gave her a guilty face, and then shrugged his shoulders at her. She glared at him before turning to Luke once again.

"What have you heard then Luke?" Harry asked a little annoyed. Luke turned to Harry and smiled.

"Just that he was working with the Death Eaters." Luke said smugly and watched as everyone gawked at him. Harry shook his head.

"That's impossible! He may have been rude but he wouldn't do something like that!" Harry denied. Hermione agreed slightly although another part of her thought it was true.

"That's some rumor you have there Mr. Luke." Said an annoyed voice from behind them. Luke jumped and turned around; he hadn't even heard him come up. They all looked into the mask of a black cat. He was in his Aubu outfit. The tight black pants with several pouch's attached to his legs that carried various weapons in them. A black tight shirt that went along with the pants and over top of that was a white armor. He had white forearm protectors made of a special type of material. To top it off where his black figureless gloves with a white plate on the back.

Luke took a step backwards from him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the movement. Harry looked somewhat glad to see him, but also confused.

"Cat, what are you going here?" Harry asked. He shrugged at Harry.

"I don't know. I thought I was a guard. So isn't it natural for me to be wondering the halls? But shouldn't you guys be in the dinning hall for breakfast?" Sasuke asked and Harry blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke smirked at him even though he couldn't see it.

"Sorry but we just heard that Draco was working for the Death Eaters." Harry said.

"Oh did you now?" Sasuke then turned back to Luke he didn't get a good vibe from this guy. "So where did you hear that Mr. Malfoy was working with the Death Eaters?" Sasuke asked. Luke glared at him.

"Does it matter?" Luke asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked forward.

"As a matter of fact it does." Sasuke said. Luke pulled out a paper and showed it to him. The headline read. _**Hogwarts student works for Death Eaters! **_Sasuke scowled at the paper and ripped it out of Luke's hands. He read the first few sentences.

_**Missing student at Hogwarts, who we believe has had contact with the Death Eaters. If this student is caught he will go right to Azkaban prison. Keep an eye out for someone called Draco Malfoy. He is very dangerous. Be warned and if you see him please contact …. **_Sasuke stopped reading and looked to the picture on the side and sighed. It looked just like Draco. _What the hell! That was faster then I would have thought. I wouldn't think they would be so blunt as to tell everyone he was working with the Death Eaters. It's going to be the talk of the school. _Harry had gone to Sasuke's side and read the article and he was on the verge of fainting. Sasuke saw this and patted him on the back.

"You shouldn't believe everything written in the papers. It's just a bunch of lies." Sasuke stated and Harry looked up at him.

"But then where is Draco?" Harry asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"School can be difficult, and from what I heard Draco's father is always pushing him to do better than everyone else. Draco must have taken that for so long it was bound to get to him sooner or later." Sasuke said then added. "Teenagers run away from their problems all the time. He's only human." Sasuke said then looked to Luke. Harry nodded.

"But if he had a problem why didn't he come and see me?" Harry asked under his breath. Sasuke bent down and whispered in Harry's ear.

"Maybe he was embarrassed of what you may have thought. He think's that you like him because he's not weak. If he had told you he thought you might not like him anymore, as I said he's only human." Sasuke said then walked away. Harry blushed then looked back to say something to Sasuke to find he was already gone. Hermione and Ron came up beside him.

"Are you okay Harry? What'd he say to you?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.

"Yeah I'm fine, and it's nothing." Harry said. Luke was glaring daggers at the stop where Sasuke stood last. He didn't notice Harry and the other's giving him confused looks.

"Luke are you okay?" Harry finally asked. Luke looked up and nodded to Harry, before giving him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry." Luke said then walked into the dinning hall. Harry was pulled along by Ron who was being pulled by Hermione. Neville walked behind Harry very confused about what had happened.

All through dinner Harry couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. Every time he would look around Luke would be staring at him. It was starting to freak him out. He had noticed Sasuke slip inside the room as well. But he wasn't staring at him like Harry would have thought no the mask was set on Luke. _I wonder why Sasuke doesn't like Luke. Why did Draco run away? Why couldn't he have come to me for help? _Harry gripped his pants in his hands. _It's not fair! Draco's been avoiding me since that kiss. Even if it wasn't a full kiss it was still a kiss! Did I drive him away? _Harry's eyes widened at the thought.

* * *

Luke was fuming. _Cat has ruined everything!_ _That bastard is going to pay! Maybe he knows I'm the one who erased the other's memory! No he couldn't no one was around then! Damn it! He's not going to like this one bit. It's going to set the plan back! Or maybe make it come faster. _Luke smirked and then looked to Harry as a plan formulated in his head. He was laughing evilly inside his head at the plan. Luke's eyes darkened slightly as he watched Harry eat and talk with his friends. Luke stood and walked out of the dinning hall. He hadn't noticed Sasuke staring at him nor did he know he was even there.

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it!! I bet most of you know who Luke's working for it's not hard to figure out. If you don't well then... never mind onto other news. I will try and get the next chap up in the next few days but don't kill me if I don't. I have two projects to work on, and Homecoming is this weekend. I'll try and have the next chaps for both of my stories up this week so I won't have to do anything this weekend. But I can't promise you it'll be up. Like I said TWO projects plus other homework!!! Sucks I know. Well please REVIEW!!!! **_

_**-Ja Ne-**_


	7. Planing and Sleepless nights

**_Disclaimer: Their mine! ALL MINE!!! -gets carried away in a straight jacket. lol No Naruto and Harry is not mine. But I get to mess with them in my own sick and twisted way hehehhehehe... okay._**

**_Warning: SasuNaruness. That is boyxboy for those who don't know. Some lemon but not too much... yet. ummmm oh Innocent Itachi, and SMART Naruto! Although he's still Uke. lol. _**

**_I'm sooo sorry It took so long. Like I said I had projects to work on and Homecoming! That was sooo much fun lol. Well enjoy! It's short but it's just setting up for the next few chaps! _**

**

* * *

**_Luke smirked and then looked to Harry as a plan formulated in his head. He was laughing evilly inside his head at the plan. Luke's eyes darkened slightly as he watched Harry eat and talk with his friends. Luke stood and walked out of the dinning hall. He hadn't noticed Sasuke staring at him nor did he know he was even there.__

* * *

_

"English", _"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**Letters**_

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke sat watching Luke chuckle to himself then get up and just walk out of the dinning hall. He had been watching Harry the whole time and had not eaten at all. Sasuke was sure that Luke didn't see him come in nor did he notice that he had been staring at him. Sasuke now knew why Sakura wanted to keep an eye on him. He wasn't really straight in the head. Sasuke stood and walked over to Harry after Luke left and sat down next to him.

"Need to talk to you." Sasuke stated and he looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The after a minute or so he answered.

"Sure, what about?" Harry asked. Sasuke glanced around making sure no one could hear them talking before he answered.

"Fox says its okay if you do you're little teaching thing and he won't tell Dumbledore, but on one condition." Sasuke said and Harry nodded for him to continue.

"The condition is that one of the other guards come and teach you how to doge spells." Sasuke said and Harry looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we need to doge spells if we know how to defend against them?" Harry asked and Sasuke felt like hitting the dense boy. He's even more dense then Naruto sometimes. Now that Sasuke thought about it maybe Naruto wasn't as dense as he thought. But now was not the time to think about that right? Sasuke settled for making Harry feel stupid.

"Because what if you don't have your wands on you, or if they were knocked away? You'd be good as dead." Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone. Harry felt like he wanted to slam his head on the table really hard. Sasuke smirked at the defeated face.

"So, what do you say?" Sasuke asked. Harry looked like he was in deep thought for a while then he finally sighed.

"Yeah, fine but we need a place to learn at." Harry said and Sasuke thought for a second then something popped into his mind.

"I think I can help you with that one as well." Sasuke said then nodded knowing it would be the best place. Harry perked up at the sentence.

"Really where?" Harry asked.

"Come one bring Ron and Hermione if you want to." Sasuke stood and walked away. Harry looked to his friends and motioned for them to follow him. They looked to each other for second before grabbing their stuff and following Sasuke out the door and to the staircases. Sasuke looked back to make sure they were following and slowed when he noticed they were panting to keep up with him.

"Where are you taking us?" Ron asked when he caught his breath. Sasuke let the stairs move before continuing.

"We're going to the seventh floor. There's this room that just appears out of no where. It's perfect." Sasuke said and walked to the seventh floor. The three of them just looked at each other for a spilt second before following him again. After a few more minutes of walking down long corridors Sasuke stopped in front of a bare room. Harry looked at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Umm not to sound rube but this is just-" Harry went to say but stopped short with a large golden door appeared on the pale wall. Harry's eyes widened as did Ron and Hermione's. Sasuke smirked and pushed the door open. Inside was a large spaces room, the floor was a marble white, with a cream color wall. The wall though wasn't a normal wall it was almost fluffy. A large mirror was on the far left room. There were gray lights hanging from the ceiling. Harry walked in and turned around to look at everything. Rona and Hermione did the same. Sasuke came in and shut the door behind him. The door faded into the same fluffy white wall. Harry looked to Sasuke with wide eyes.

"How did you find this place? No what is this place?" Harry asked as he started to look around.

"Hmm I'm not sure what this place is. But when I wanted to get away and train a little this door appeared and an open field was here. So I think it's what ever you desire it appears in this room." Sasuke said. Ron looked hopefully and stared at Hermione who smacked him over the head.

"What I'd do?" Ron wined at her. Hermione just shook her head at him. Sasuke snorted at them and turned back around to face the door that appeared in the wall again.

"Alright I showed you, let's go you have classes." Sasuke said and opened the door for them. Harry nodded and left the amazing room. Ron and Hermione right behind him. Sasuke shut the door behind him and watched in fascination as it disappeared in the wall again.

"So I think we should have our first meeting this Friday. We'll have to tell everyone." Harry said as they walked down the hall. Ron and Mione nodded in agreement, and then Hermione turned to Sasuke who was walking just a few feet behind them.

"Who is going to teach us how to doge?" Hermione asked. Sasuke thought for a second.

"One of the other guards whom you haven't met yet, he came late." Sasuke said and Hermione frowned at him.

"I haven't seen him around though, and no talk about him is around the school." Hermione said.

"That's because he sticks to Weasel like a love stuck puppy. And Weasel doesn't like to make him known to most people." Sasuke said and Harry nodded in agreement. He had only seen Itachi once for a whole day while he was on guarding him. Other times he would just appear out of no where.

"Okay, so what's this other guard like?" Ron asked. Sasuke thought for a second to put it in words.

"Annoying when bored, and perverted." Sasuke said put it simply. Hermione blushed and turned away. Ron was wide eyed and Harry just chuckled at the statement.

"What do you mean perverted?" Ron asked still wide eyed. Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry you're safe. He doesn't go for red heads, and he has someone in his mind already." Sasuke said and Ron blushed, and then turned away. Harry just shook his head and turned into his class room. Ron and Hermione quickly following him. Sasuke smirked and slipped into the back of the class.

* * *

somewhere off somewhere lol

* * *

The room was an old wooden room. Some of the floors where broken off and peered down into what looked like endless darkness. A dark figure sat in a large old green chair. There was a dim light hanging in the middle of the room. A figure stepped into the dim lit room and into the light to show he was there. His brown hair looked slightly red from the lighting. His yellow eyes looked to the man in the chair. He had on a Raven Claw school uniform the cloak hung loosely over his arms. 

"So?" The man asked. The brunette bowed to him before answering.

"Their suspicious at least Cat is. Fox is having trouble because I erased his memory. Harry is forming together an army to fight along side the Order. Eagle is slightly suspicious of me and I have no clue about Weasel, I haven't seen that one around much." The brunette answered and the man nodded at him.

"So you haven't gotten on their good side I assume?" The man spoke.

"I'm sorry but no. I tried but it seems they know something is up. But I have a plan Lord Voldermort." The boy said and Voldermort looked at him.

"Go on Luke." Voldermort said. Luke smirked a smirk that would reveal even the Uchiha's.

"I say we attack, see how they strong these guards really are." Luke answered and Voldermort smiled a sly smile.

"I think you're right my pet." Voldermort said. Luke nodded.

* * *

–With Naruto-

* * *

Blue eyes opened and looked to the ceiling of his room. A sigh escaped his lips as he rolled over to see no one was around him. Another sigh escaped his mouth. He had been doing this for the past hour. Still sleep had not taken over him. He had seen that he had only been asleep for an hour. He could hear Draco doing something out in the other room. Naruto figured Sasuke was watching over Harry, while Sakura and Itachi where inside and outside. 

_Maybe I should go and train with someone. _Naruto thought.

**You better not kit. Sasuke has given us all orders that if we see you that we had to tell you. I'm not sure what he's going to do to you if he finds you out of bed. **Kyuubi warned him. Again that sigh thing came.

_But I'm bored!!! Kyuu train with me!!! _Naruto wined at him.

**Kit sleep!**

_But-_

**If you don't sleep I'm going to go and get Sasuke! **Kyuubi threaten him. Naruto rolled his eyes.

_Kyuubi I can take Sasuke just fine. I just can't sleep! _Naruto wined again. Kyuubi snorted.

**Naruto may I remind you that you aren't in you're best shape and I won't help you in anyway because it's Sasuke. **Naruto gasped.

_You like Sasuke more then me!_

**Kit I couldn't like Sasuke more then you… I just wouldn't help take on Sasuke when he has a point. **

_You're mean! _

**Kit I'm a demon of course I can be mean. NOW SLEEP! **Kyuubi roared inside Naruto head loud enough to make him grip his head in pain. Naruto decided to ignore to damned fox for now. Instead he laid back down and tried to drift off into sleep. Again nothing came and again a sigh came from the blonde.

* * *

**_Don't kill me -evades pots- Really there is a reason for the shortness lol. Really, okay maybe I was a tad bit lazy this week... but really there is a reason for the shortness of this chap. You will have to wait for the next one to see it. Also to give those who didn't realize it I changed soemthing. I went back over the other chapters and instead of the students and teachers knowing Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke's names they are going by nicknames. You can reread it if you want but it's not really that big of a deal. Everything is the same I just went back to make sure no one knows their names, other than Dumbledore because he knows yea. So review!!! I love reviews!!!!_**


	8. Moments

_**Well here it is! Chapter 8 I believe lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the movies or the book…-A throat clears in the background- -Sigh- Okay I don't own Naruto either… -pout-**_

_**Warning: Major Yaoi!!!! SasuNaru!!! HarryDraco!!! Bad Language on some level. Lol. Hope you like it!**_

_

* * *

__Recap: __**Kit I'm a demon of course I can be mean. NOW SLEEP! **__Kyuubi roared inside Naruto head loud enough to make him grip his head in pain. Naruto decided to ignore to damned fox for now. Instead he laid back down and tried to drift off into sleep. Again nothing came and again a sigh came from the blonde__

* * *

_

"English"/_"Japanese" _

_Thoughts_

**Kyuubi/**_**Letters**_

_**Chapter 8**_

BANG!

Blue eyes shot open when he heard the ruckus outside. He searched inside his mind for Kyuubi.

_Kyuu what's happening! _Naruto asked frantic. There wasn't a reply for a few seconds before Kyuubi's voice rang in his head.

**Death Eaters, five of them. Their attacking near the forbidden forest! Students where out here for a class.**

Naruto was quick he already had his Aubu outfit and mask on by the time Kyuubi informed him of where they were attacking.

_I'll be there in a second! _Naruto said and was already out the window and running a crossed the yard towards the forbidden forest where he could hear screams coming. He got there and growled when he saw that Harry was just thrown backwards a few feet by a spell. All the other students where running towards the school; only Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed back to help keep them away from the school and the students. There were only three left seeing as Itachi and Kyuubi had taken out two. Sakura had one dodging her shiraken while she in turn dodged the spells coming at her. Sasuke seemed to be having the same problem. Naruto quickly did his clone justus and sent ten of them in to cover the three Hogwarts students who were fighting one and two each to Sasuke and Sakura. The ten clones easily took down the one Death Eater and Itachi and Kyuubi went to help Sasuke and Sakura whom had just knocked their target out from behind using Naruto's clone as a distraction.

Naruto was by Harry's side in a second making sure his charge was alright before yelling at him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Naruto screamed at him who sank back. Naruto relaxed some.

"You guys could have been killed. That's what we're here for is to protect you, not you do the protecting." Naruto said and they nodded not wanting to upset him anymore. Naruto sighed before turning to his team and his last remaining clones. All of the Death Eaters have been taken down but something was wrong he could just feel it in his bones. That's when a puff of smoke came from each one of the Death Eaters and the cloaks feel to the floor. Coming out of the cloaks were five green garden snakes that slithered around the ground. Sakura screamed as one came towards her hissing, as did Hermione when she saw it. Ron gasped when one came towards him and Naruto cringed. Sasuke stepped aside as one came towards him. Harry took a step back until one came towards him and hissed at him.

_What do you want? _Harry asked in Parseltongue. The snake looked sideways at him before answering.

_You understand me? _The snake asked, Harry nodded.

_What are you guys doing here? _Harry asked the snake hissed loudly making Ron and Hermione take a step backwards.

_Here we were basking in the sunlight and some crazy man comes and that's all I remember. _The snake said and Harry frowned.

_Well don't harm anyone here just go into the forest and live you're life out. _Harry said and all five of the snakes slithered off into the forest without a second thought.

"The snake said he doesn't know how he got here." Harry said and looked at Kyuubi and Naruto as they were picking up the cloaks and sniffing them.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Naruto chuckled at her confused face.

"Nothing." Naruto said he dropped the cloak and looked to Kyuubi who nodded to him knowingly. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi all looked at each other before looking to their captain who nodded to them. They all took off searching the grounds just in case one of them slipped by unknowingly.

_"Kyuu stay with Harry. I'm going back to work on this." _Naruto said and picked up the cloak in Kyuubi's arms and disappeared. Kyuubi looked to them and nodded.

"You were with Weasel the day at Hogs Head right?" Hermione asked and again Kyuubi nodded.

"So who are you? You weren't introduced to the school." Ron said as they started to walk back into the school.

"I just came for backup. Also I'm hearing to teach you guys how to dodge a spell. You can call me Tails." Kyuubi said and Harry looked confused.

"Why Tails?" Harry asked and Kyuubi shrugged.

"No reason, it's just a nickname." Kyuubi said and continued to walk inside with the others while having a conversation with Naruto.

**So it's just like our jutsu?**

_Not exactly but pretty damn close. Only ours is a bit more complicated then this one. We have to pull you're mind out of my body and transforms it into a body of your own. _

**But the one used on the snakes?**

_That's the thing it's almost like ours but transforms the entire body into something else; it also looks like someone was controlling them. _

**So… that means…**

_Yeah looks like Mr. Valdermort has teamed up with someone who can transform bodies. _

**You mean like…**

_Yeah just like __**him.**_

The conversation ended there when Kyuubi and Naruto thought back to the last time they had seen _**him. **_Harry kept looking at Kyuubi who had seemed to space out since he was just sitting in the back of Professor Snape's room ignoring the statements, and glares that came his way. Although the whole class thought it was pretty funny of the fact that Kyuubi had seemed to just ignore the Professor. It was then that Professor Umbrige came into the room. She was wearing her all pink outfit with that hideous pink cape like thing. Her pink shoes tapped on the ground as she moved forwards to Professor Snape who just glared at her. In her hands was a black clip board with white papers that Kyuubi could see Professor Snape's name at the top. There already was a bunch of pink scratches about this and that on it.

"Can I help you Professor Umbrige?" Snape sneered at her and she smirk oblivious to Kyuubi in the back who had snapped out of his daze and was eyeing her.

"Its protocol Professor, I'm just going to ask you a few questions." Umbrige said back to him as she wrote something down. Snape rolled his eyes and shot a glance at Kyuubi who just shrugged at him.

"Fine but make it quick I have a class to teach you know." Snape said and looked to his students who all seemed to go dead quiet. Umbrige smiled sweetly at him, or more like evilly.

"Is it true that you applied for the Defense against the Dark Arts position first?" Umbrige asked and again Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes." He stated simply, a few of the student were seeing where this was going.

"And you were unsuccessful?" Umbrige asked and looked at the visibly annoyed Snape.

"Obviously." Snape stated after a few seconds. Ron chuckled as did a few others. Umbrige smiled brightly and then turned and left without another word. She didn't even notice Kyuubi in the room as he stared at her the whole time she was there and as she left. Kyuubi then turned back just in time to see Snape hit Ron over the head with a paper back book. The students chuckled lightly at Ron but shut up with a glare from the teacher shot at them. Kyuubi chuckled slightly under his breath before he turned to the door where Umbrige just left.

**What are you doing Umbrige?**

_What happened Kyuu? _

**Nothing too much, just that Umbrige person came in and asked Snape a question about his position. There's something behind it but I don't know what it is. She's cooking something. **

_Ah well just try and keep an eye on her. I know you're watching over Harry right now…_

**Still haven't been able to sleep?**

_A little but I'm still pretty tired._

**Well get some sleep kit! Sasuke will get mad if you don't at least get enough sleep to walk.**

_Ha ha you're funny Kyuu. I'll be fine. _

**Yeah whatever Kit. Just get some sleep so Sasuke won't come yelling at me about it.**

_Promise I'm going to take a nap now. Oh and by the way steal Harry away during Lunch and bring him up here to see Draco. He's starting to get on my nerves about not seeing Harry. _Kyuubi chuckled slightly gaining the attention of Snape and a few students who sat near him.

"Sorry." Kyuubi mumbled out and Snape with a glare went back to teaching.

**Yeah okay I'll bring him around. **

_Thanks Kyuu. Make sure it's just him and he knows he's not aloud to talk about Draco afterwards. _

**Yeah. Now. Sleep.**

_Yeah Yeah I'm going._

* * *

Naruto fell back on the bed and let out a sigh. _It can't be him… it can't be… I won't let him near my Sasuke… ever! _Naruto thought and let his eyes close. It was then that he finally was able to fall into a light sleep. It seemed like only five minutes but was really at least two hours after he woke up. It was the door opening and someone slipping inside his room that woke Naruto up. Sasuke stood over the bed with a sad smile.

"It's him isn't it?" Sasuke asked and sat on the bed. Naruto frowned and looked away.

"Yes." Naruto said sadly, Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin to face him. He then kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Naruto, I'm not going to leave you. I will never even try to leave you again. And it's not just because I found out Itachi is innocent." Sasuke said and then kissed him on the lips again. Naruto closed his eyes and deepened the kiss by wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pushed Naruto back down on the bed and laid on top of the blonde. Naruto opened his mouth and allowed Sasuke's tongue inside which he didn't just as quickly. When they pulled away Naruto was panting slightly.

"You promise you won't?" Naruto asked with sad eyes. Sasuke frowned at him.

"Naruto I love you. I'm not going to leave you ever." Sasuke said and then kissed him again deeply. When Sasuke felt a tear roll over his cheek he pulled away and looked to Naruto who was trying very hard not to cry but failing as more tears fell from his eyes. Sasuke sighed and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Naruto why are you crying?" Sasuke asked. Naruto wiped his eyes dry but only to have more tears form in his eyes. Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes again then looked to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I just thought we were through with him. At least for now, I hoped that the next time I saw him it would be at his grave. He's here Sasuke, and there is only one reason why he would be here and that's you. I don't want to loose you." Naruto said and tears spilled down his cheeks. Sasuke didn't say another word he just pulled the blonde into a hug and let him cry on his chest while he rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry… I want you to stay with me… he wants you… but I… I love you… and I want you to be with me… not him… and I can't remember… nothing… part of my life is just a blank… what if it was him… what if…" Naruto started to sob and his words became incoherent. Sasuke just sat there holding his blonde humming slightly so that he would calm down. When Naruto finally stopped crying he pulled away and looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke smiled at him and wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"Naruto I'm not going to leave you especially for him. Can you say pedophile? Naruto I love you too and I wouldn't leave you for the last time. And it wasn't him who erased you're memory, it was by a spell not a jutsus. And we will get that memory back so don't worry." Sasuke told him and Naruto nodded. Sasuke smiled again and kissed him sweetly on the lips before pulling back and pushing some stray hairs out of the blonde's face.

"Thank you Sasuke." Naruto said and looked down. "I don't know what's wrong with me… I'm just worried that I missed something that could compromise the mission." Sasuke nodded, he understood what Naruto meant.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hermione is on the case, so is everyone else." Sasuke said and Naruto looked happily at Sasuke.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and attacked Sasuke's lips, who gratefully kissed him back. Sasuke pushed Naruto back on the bed and laid on top of him once again. They broke apart and Naruto moaned as Sasuke attacked his neck in sweet butterfly kisses. The butterfly kisses led to nips and sucks turning some spots of the tan skin to a red and purple. Again a moan came from the blonde when Sasuke slipped his hands up Naruto's shirt. His shirt was off in seconds and Sasuke kissed Naruto's chest lightly causing pleasure noises to imitate from the blonde. Sasuke came back up to his face and kissed him deeply again. Naruto slipped his hands up Sasuke's shirt and rubbed his back before he pulled the shirt up. Sasuke took the hint and pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the ground.

Naruto flipped them over and kissed Sasuke's pale chest. Sasuke moaned and gripped the sheets as Naruto went farther down his chest until he reached Sasuke's pants line. Then kissed back up his chest and sucked on his collar bone. Sasuke moaned again and flipped them over and rocked their hips together causing his name to moan from the blonde. With a smirk he rocked their hips together faster and harder while giving Naruto a hickey right below his ear.

"Sasuke…please…" Naruto moaned out with a pant. Sasuke stopped and looked at the pleading eyes of Naruto. He got the hint and kissed his way down to Naruto's pants line. He peeked once more at the pleading blue eyes before he pulled the pants down then pulled the orange boxers off. Naruto hissed as the cold air hit his free member. Sasuke smirked and licked the side of his member. A moan came from the blonde and Sasuke sucked lightly where he licked. Another moan and a thrust that didn't go far when Sasuke held Naruto down.

"Sasuke…" Naruto moaned out in a pleading voice and Sasuke took the hint. He then licked the tip of Naruto's member and tasted his precum. He then nipped and sucked at the top teasingly before taking in the whole member. Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name in pleasure as Sasuke started to suck his member fully. Pleasure moans combining with Sasuke's name came from the blonde as Sasuke worked his magic.

"Sasuke… I… think… I'm… going…" Naruto didn't get the chance to say anything more as he came and Sasuke almost chocked if he hadn't listened to Naruto's semi warning. He swallowed all of it and licked off the small amount that had fallen onto Naruto's stomach. Naruto was blushing like mad and panted heavily when Sasuke looked at him with some cum still on his lips. Naruto pulled himself up and captured Sasuke's lips and licked off the cum. Sasuke gripped the blonde's hair and deepened the kiss as he shoved his tongue inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and leaned into the kiss even more. That's when he felt it, the bulge in Sasuke's pants.

Naruto smirked and flipped them over and attacked his neck with lightly kisses. Before Sasuke could flip them back over Naruto kissed slowly down his chest to his pants line. He looked at Sasuke to make sure it was okay and when he saw the smile on his face and the small nod, he pulled Sasuke's pants down. Sasuke relaxed and leaned back slightly and gripped the sheets as Naruto pulled his boxers down and the rush of cold air hit his swollen member. Naruto smirked slightly and licked the whole side of Sasuke's member. A hiss like sound came from Sasuke and he gripped the sheets even more. The smirk turned to a sly smile.

Naruto sucked, licked, and nipped up and down the sides teasingly. He got to the top again and licked at the precum before taking the whole member in and sucking. Sasuke bucked and Naruto had to hold him down quickly or he would have been chocking. After Naruto had Sasuke pinned down he sucked again, faster, and harder.

"Na-Naru-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned out loud and had a small blush on his face. Naruto smirked as he took the whole member in once again and sucked this time tasting cum in his mouth.

"I'm… coming…" Sasuke moaned out as he felt the tightness in his stomach. Naruto nodded the best he could and gave one more suck before Sasuke came in his mouth. Naruto swallowed it like sweet ramen, and then licked the sides of Sasuke's member where some cum had spilled down. Naruto licked his lips as he crawled up the raven to face him face to face. Sasuke purred slightly before locking lips with the blonde.

"Umm I'm sorry to interrupt this little moment but… I've brought Harry like you asked Kit." Kyuubi said as he stood in the doorway, perfect view of them lying in bed. Naruto blushed even more when Harry and Itachi poked their heads in the room. Harry blushed as well and was gone in a second. Itachi chuckled slightly before grabbing Kyuubi out of the room and shut the door. Naruto blushed and buried his blushing face into Sasuke's nude chest. Sasuke with his own blush played with Naruto's hair.

"This is so embarrassing… even Harry saw." Naruto wined and Sasuke chuckled before he kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Yeah well we had better get up and get dressed before they come back in." Sasuke stated and Naruto sat up and looked Sasuke in the eyes before nodding. Sasuke smiled for him once more and then pulled him into another sweet kiss. Once they broke apart Naruto got off and grabbed his cloths and pulled them on quickly. Sasuke following Naruto's movements.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe I just walked in on them…" Harry said and shook his head at the sight of two overly handsome men lying naked on top of each other. Itachi chuckled and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it too much. It must have not been that bad to see two extremely hot sweaty boys together." Itachi said and Kyuubi smacked him over the head.

"Don't talk about Naru-Chan like that." Kyuubi said with a pout.

"Don't call me that Kyuu." Naruto said as he walked into the room. Itachi chuckled at Sasuke who was behind Naruto with his arms around his waist.

"We're sorry about that Harry." Naruto said when he saw the blush on Harry's face. Harry smiled slightly at them.

"It's okay. So what did you guys want, and you do you know that you don't have you're mask on right?" Harry asked as he looked between the two knew faces. Naruto gave him a foxy smile.

"Yeah we're not on duty right now so we don't have to have them on. I'm fox but you can call me Naruto but only in here okay?" Naruto asked and Harry nodded. Naruto then turned to Sasuke.

"This is Cat but you can call him Sasuke, Weasel is Itachi, Tails is Kyuu, and Eagle who isn't here is Sakura. But remember you can't say our names outside of this room." Naruto warned and Harry nodded again.

"As for why you're here." Naruto said and put a one minute finger at him before he walked over to Draco's door. He knocked lightly on it.

"Yeah?" came a voice from the room.

"Hey come out, we have a surprise for you." Naruto called back and stepped away so that Draco wouldn't run into him. When the door opened Harry gasped slightly under his breath. Draco's eyes widened a mile he glanced a smirking blonde before turning back to Harry. Harry's eyes were as wide as Draco's. Sasuke smirked and walked over to Harry.

"Told you the paper was a bunch of lies." Sasuke said and then walked into the kitchen and out of sight of everyone else. Naruto quickly followed him.

"I don't understand… why are you here?" Harry asked. Draco relaxed slightly and motioned for Harry to enter the room. Harry nodded and walked into the room. Draco looked to the two guards who were still in the room. Kyuubi winked at him and Itachi had a smirk on his face. Draco rolled his eyes at them and shut the door. When he turned around he found a pair of soft lips on his. Draco's eyes widened by closed and tangled one of his hands in Harry's brown locks. Harry pushed Draco backwards slightly and ran his tongue on his bottom lip. Draco gasped slightly but opened his mouth for Harry who slipped his tongue inside. Draco moaned and turned them around and pushed Harry against the door, while letting his other hand rest on his waist holding him there. When they pulled apart they were both panting.

"I'm glad you missed me so much Potter." Draco said with a smirk. Harry blushed deeply.

"Well they said you were working with Voldermort… everyone has been talking about it since you disappeared. Sasuke told me you just ran away but it was hard because they kept talking about it." Harry said and Draco moved away and sat on the bed.

"Well they got it half right. **He** wanted me to kidnap you. I didn't want to because… well I like you… and I don't want you to be hurt… so that's why I talked with Naruto… and he came up with this arrangement." Draco said. Harry was stunned but walked over to Draco and sat in front of him. Harry took Draco's chin and kissed his lips lightly.

"Thank you." Harry said when he pulled away.

* * *

"Here it is!" Hermione explained. Sakura smiled underneath her mask and hugged Hermione.

"Great! Fox is going to be so happy." Sakura said and looked down at the magic book on memory charms. Hermione smiled at Sakura.

"Glad I could be of help. So what now?" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded and picked the book up and took Hermione's hand.

"Now we go and see Fox." Sakura said. Hermione nodded and they left the library.

* * *

_**Well I hope you like this! Took me forever to write by the way lol. Okay well not too long, the one that took me forever was Trouble Going lol. Well I hope you liked this chap the next one will be out as soon as I can get it out lol. Don't forget to Review!**_


	9. Reviewing Memorys

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter in anyway!!! **_

_**Warning: Yaoi!!! SasuNaru! HarryDraco! Lemons! Bad Lang! Not suitable for anyone under 14! (At least that's what I think! Parents can say otherwise)**_

_**I'm sorry for the long update! I ran out of ideas and watched the movie three times before I could finish this chapter! I'm sorry again!**_

_**Enjoy this Chapter!!! **_

_**

* * *

**__**Recap:**_ _"Glad I could be of help. So what now?" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded and picked the book up and took Hermione's hand._

_"Now we go and see Fox." Sakura said. Hermione nodded and they left the library.__

* * *

_"We have trouble!" Naruto yelled as he came out of the kitchen. Itachi and Kyuubi shot up and stood in attendance for his orders. Naruto didn't seem freaked, just slightly annoyed, Kyuubi now was slightly confused. 

"What's going on?" Kyuubi asked quickly, already tired of waiting for the explanation. Sasuke came in behind Naruto and went straight to Draco's door and knocked. There was a grumpy 'What' and Sasuke walked in and closed the door behind him, not caring.

"Sakura's on her way with Hermione, we can't let her see Harry here, and defiantly Draco." Naruto said and Kyuubi sat back down as did Itachi. Naruto chuckled slightly as he too sat down.

"So why are they heading here?" Itachi asked, looked over the book he had picked back up to read. Naruto looked to him and shrugged.

"Don't know, all I heard was; 'Now we go and see Fox.' And they headed this way." Naruto said. Itachi sighed slightly as he stood, and grabbed his mask.

"Well then, I guess I'll be heading out now. Just keep those two inside the room, that's all you need to do Naruto." Itachi told him and left. Kyuubi stood and looked to Naruto for instructions.

"Right, since I don't know what Sakura is doing, Kyuu can you take her place in guarding the inside, since Itachi is taking the outside? I'm not sure how long this will be." Naruto asked him. Kyuubi smiled, took his mask and ran out the door, just as Sakura and Hermione were walking, well running in. Kyuubi slipped his mask on, right at the second he saw them, so Hermione didn't see him. Sakura walked in and smiled lightly at the blonde. Naruto looked to a very blushing Hermione, who hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"S-Eagle why is she here?" Naruto asked as he ran his hand through the golden locks. Hermione blushed even more as Sakura pulled off her mask, revealing her bright pink hair, and bright green eyes.

"She can get you're memory back, well we can. If you want us to, fox." Sakura answered him and watched as the blonde's eyes grew wide and looked to Hermione who was red as a tomato now.

"You can really get them back?" Naruto asked and the brunet nodded weakly. Naruto grinned.

"Alright, then you can call me Naruto, but only in here, and this is Sakura." Naruto introduced them before he bowed slightly. Sakura smiled at her and she couldn't help but feel jealous of Sakura's beauty.

"O-okay." Hermione said. Naruto smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the couch, and sat beside her. Sakura giggled slightly and pushed the coffee table closer as she laid the book down and sat beside Naruto.

"We've been a looking for a little while but we think we have found the counter spell." Sakura said as she started flipping through pages.

"Think?" Naruto asked uncertain now. Hermione seemed to snap back and flipped to the middle of the book and pointed to the title.

"'Short term memories lose.' It's a fifth year spell, but it's fairly easy, and you don't even have to be that powerful to use it. From what Sakura explained this one is it, the counter spell is the next page." With that said the girl turned the page to the 'return of memory' page.

"Are you sure this will work?" Naruto asked slightly afraid now. He didn't like people messing with his memories, let along bringing them back, but he wanted to know what happened.

"Trust me Naruto, there are no side affects, the worst that'll happen is you'll relive what happened in the last few minutes." Hermione said. Naruto smirked slightly before nodding.

"What about you? Will you see anything?" Naruto asked, Hermione frowned slightly as she looked the page over.

"I shouldn't, but it's uncertain." She replied. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I think it's the best we've got." Sakura pointed out then added. "You need to be able to sleep. I know this has been taking a big total on you. We need you to be able to be our captain." Naruto weakly nodded, wanting Sasuke to be with him holding his hand. But he was entertaining Harry and Draco at the moment. Keeping them from leaving the room, and well he was probably just standing in front of the door with his eyes closed.

Hermione reread the page, and then pulled her wand out. She with another look to the page she turned to the blonde who was staring straight ahead.

"Are you read?" She asked timidly, Naruto pulled his attention to her and gave her a weak smile before nodding. Hermione smiled back, reassuring him that it'll be alright. She then placed the wand to Naruto's temple and muttered some words that he didn't understand. He was then brought back to the top of the building, and was looking down at the forbidden forest. The memory replayed itself inside his head and he couldn't help but smile as it did.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as she watched the glazed eyed Naruto stare at the wall in front of him. Hermione looked frightened as well; she wasn't seeing anything but she hoped she didn't say it wrong. She then went back to the book and reread it. Nothing, she had said it clearly. The glazed looked vanished and Naruto stood, his hands clenched.

"_Luke_." Naruto hissed out, Sakura smirked and hugged Hermione.

"You did it! You did it Mione!" Sakura squealed and looked to Naruto who was still clenching his fists. She was happy that he got his memory back, but it seemed that it wasn't a great memory.

"What did Luke do?" Hermione asked, Naruto turned around, his eyes blazing with rage.

"He erased my memory! It was him, I had caught him coming out of the forbidden forest, and he erased my memory!" Naruto shouted, and the door to the other room opened and a pissed Sasuke stepped out. He quickly shut the door before Hermione had a chance to see who was inside. But she blushed deeply at the boy who was walking into the room and over to Naruto.

"Luke did what?" Sasuke asked, and Hermione shuddered at the icy tone to it.

"Erased my memories." Naruto announced to him. Sasuke glared.

"I'll kill him." Sasuke said and went to move away, but Naruto caught his fist, while Hermione sat wide eyed. She had just heard him threaten to kill someone; it was a little weird, and scary.

"No you won't. We'll let you think he's gotten away with it. Let him think that we don't know it was him. But we'll keep a very close watch on him." Naruto ordered. Sasuke sighed before nodding in agreement.

"Why would Luke erase you're memory?" Hermione asked they all looked to her.

"I'm not sure. But I'll find out. He's hiding something, and I don't think it's a good thing. So you keep an eye out too, if you hear anything we don't. Tell us, okay?" Naruto asked and Hermione nodded, still not quite understanding but was almost there. Luke was up to something and he didn't want anyone finding out, that's all she understood.

"Good, now Hermione, as great as it is to have my memory back! And as grateful as I am to you, you must leave now." Naruto said and pulled her up and into a hug. Hermione blushed deeply and heard a growl from behind them. The blonde released her and Sakura showed her the way out, picking the book up in the process. Once the book and Hermione was gone, Sakura walked in and looked to the two boys.

"Alright, who's here?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

"Sharp as ever Sakura-Chan. Harry's here, in the other room with Draco." Naruto said and Sakura sighed. She should have guessed it. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"So who's on duty now?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged what a good captain he was. Sakura chuckled slightly at him.

"Right, we'll I'll watch Harry for the rest of the day. Sasuke take over Kyuu's position, and Sakura you just rest here, you've done a lot the past few days." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and gave them a smile.

"Do I want to know why both of you only have pants on?" Sakura asked with raised eyebrows. She had a sly smile and held back a giggle as she watched Naruto turn into a tomato. Sasuke just sighed, grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him back into their room.

"We're going to get dressed, watch Harry for a second." Sasuke said and closed the door to their bedroom. Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch.

_**

* * *

**_

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked as he lay on the twin sized bed. Draco sighed and walked a crossed the room and crawled onto the bed. He straddled Harry who blushed deeply.

"Not sure, but if I have to guess, it's about Naruto." Draco informed the brunet. Harry raised his eyebrows, his blush starting to come down.

"What about Naruto?" Harry asked. Draco sat up and looked down to a still blushed Harry.

"He lost some of his memory from what I got. I'm guessing he just got it back, reason why Sasuke looked pretty pissed off." Draco said. Harry gasped slightly.

"I hope nothing too bad happened." Harry said, Draco shrugged.

"If it was too bad, I'm sure they'd had you leave already." Draco said, then leaned down and smirked as Harry's blush deepened.

"But since they're not…" Draco trailed off and locked lips with the boy under him. Harry blushed slightly before wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulled him further down. Draco smirked and shoved his tongue into the other's mouth, earning a good moan from him as their tongues intertwined. Draco let a hand travel down to Harry's stomach, slipping underneath the Hogwarts shirt. Harry gasped slightly at the cold touch, and Draco released their kiss and trailed down his jaw line, and to his neck. Draco smirked as Harry moaned again. The door opened.

"Alright, let's go Harry. You have to get back to the Gryffindor chambers soon." Naruto said before closing the door once again. Harry sighed as Draco got off and helped Harry up.

"See you tomorrow then?" Harry asked as he walked him to the door. Draco smirked and pushed him against the door and kissed him once again.

"See you." Draco said after they released and he opened the door. Draco gave Harry a small smiled before nodding and shutting the door behind him. Draco touched his lips and smirked before walking over to the bed and crashing on it.

"Tomorrow." Draco whispered as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So sweet." Came a voice from the doorway. Draco looked over and saw Sakura standing in his doorway. She had a smile on her face and he could tell she was holding in laughter.

"What something to eat?" She asked and Draco nodded blushing slightly. He pulled himself off the bed and walked out of his room and into the kitchen, Sakura trailing after him.

"So how was… Harry?" Sakura asked and sat at the table in the kitchen. Draco scowled at her.

"Why would you want to know?" Draco asked, Sakura shrugged.

"Naruto stuck me watching you. I have no other girls to talk to, and you're the other person here." Sakura said. Draco sighed and sat down on the other side of the table, facing her.

"It was fun, if you must know. But I have to say it was short lived." Draco said and started making himself a sandwich. Sakura shrugged.

"Sorry, my fault really. Hermione and I found a way to get Naruto's memory back. I didn't know you were here." Sakura said. Draco shrugged slightly.

"No problem, better that Naruto has his memory. It was nothing with the dark lord was it?" Draco asked he had stopped making his food and was looking at Sakura with seriousness. Sakura's face dropped and she looked down.

"We're not sure, it was Luke. He's up to something, whether he's with Voldermort or not." Sakura said. Draco sighed slightly before nodding.

"I don't know anything, sorry." Draco said Sakura gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep Hogwarts and Harry safe from this dark lord. We've seen and gone through a lot more than that guy can swing at us." Sakura said. Draco frowned at her.

"Just what can you guys do? I'm not ratting on you, but I can't see how muggle weapons can harm Voldermort." Draco said. Sakura smirked at him.

"Trust me, I'm a medic, Sasuke's the fighter, Itachi's the torturer, and Naruto well he likes to mess with people kind of torture, and a big fighter." Sakura said then added. "We're the perfect team." Draco stilled seemed doubtful but nodded anyway.

_**

* * *

**_

"So Draco Malfoy ran for it did he?" Voldermort asked in a hissing voice as he looked at the shadow that held his lackey.

"It appears so, but I think the guards have something to do with it." The shadow spoke and Voldermort scowled.

"I think it's time to send these guards a warning." Voldermort hissed.

"Ahh, yes we should. Shall I go get them then?" He asked, Voldermort smiled wickedly.

"Yes." He answered. The figure in the shadow disappeared and in a few seconds two people walked into the room. Voldermort smiled at his company.

"It's time." Voldermort said. The two people smiled.

"Good, I'm looking forward to seeing Sasuke-kun again. Kabuto make sure the blonde brat doesn't get near him again." The taller man hissed at his companion. Kabuto pushed his glasses up and smirked.

"With pleasure, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto answered and smirked.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well hope you liked it! Next chapter will start the training and some other things! Again so sorry for the long update! But I'll update the next chapter soon!**_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far!**_

_**Don't forget to review though!**_

_**-Kat**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Dear readers,_**

**_I'm so very, very sorry! -hides from objects- I really am sorry. I thought with summer here I'd be so bored out of my mind, I'd be writing like crazy. Seems I was wrong. I've been more busy this summer then I was during school. At the moment things have cooled down. I have part of Beyond Worlds done, but haven't finished it completely. I'll be working on that this last few days of my summer. My Vampire story may take me just a bit longer to get to, seeing as I don't think I'll be able to keep two stories up this school year, at the same time. But I will get back to it, promise. Just give me a bit of time, I've been so swamped with stuff lately, I've forgotten about writing. And then when I finally had some time to sit down and write, Breaking Dawn releases! So I had to go and buy, read, and read again. All you Twilight lovers can't hate me for that! _**

**_Now, I will be writing, and I will try to get BW's chapter 26 out as fast as I can. But rushing is the last thing I really want to do. I think I rushed the chapters too much, because I'm starting to run out of Ideas. As far as Nin's at Hogwarts go, that's again going to have to be put off. -hides again- SORRY! It's just I have too much on my plate as of lately. And again, if someone wishes to continue it, message me and we can talk about it. Other then that, I've got nothing else to say. Again I'm super sorry, and I'll try and write as fast as I can, but no promises here. I really should learn about rushing stuff. Also this note will be deleted after I update, I hate having Author notes in the middle of the stories. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**

**_-Kat_**


End file.
